The 34th Hunger Games
by CheeseLlama
Summary: "District 7's female tribute is..." Not me,not me, not me. "...Ebony Farah!" Not her, not her,not her! I couldn't let that happen. Before I had registered what was going on I pushed my way through and called out "I volunteer as tribute!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever Hunger Games fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. Please review as I would love to know what you think. I will hopefully update the story as soon as I have written another couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, however all the characters in this first chapter are of my own creation.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Not Her<span>

"And this is one of my favourite moves" Ebony said, twisting the stick around and knocking the twig out of my hand, sending it flying across the yard. She was showing me some of the fighting moves she had learnt from her Father. We couldn't use swords, of course not; no one has weapons like that. Besides, if anyone did they would be severely punished by the Peacekeepers. Instead, we used strong sticks that we'd found at the edge of the forest. There was an unlimited supply of branches around here, what with all the trees. Our district, District 7, is responsible for supplying the whole of Panem with lumber and paper. If it weren't for us, our precious Capitol would not have their fancy wooden tables the Gamemakers sit around to plot the next gruesome Hunger Games. I grimaced at the thought.

"Ok, Ok, I surrender" I said, holding up my empty hands. Ebony smiled triumphantly, and then checked her watch.

"It's almost 10:20. You should probably head home and get ready. The Reaping starts at 11" She explained.

"Ugh! The Reaping" I complained. "It'll be just my luck that I get picked this year"

"You'll have less of a chance of being picked than I do"

"You're kidding, right? Your Father is a victor, meaning you're rich, meaning you don't have to get tesserae, meaning your name is entered in the regular amount of times"

Ebony's Father had won the 14th games almost 20 years ago when he was 18.

"No, my Father is a victor, meaning I will be picked because it'll be more entertaining when I get killed"

That actually made sense. A couple of years ago a victor's son had been reaped and the Capitol had probably purposely made the avalanche that had crushed him to death, or that's what everyone assumed.

"I guess we'll see when we're there" I said, trying to make Ebony feel better. It was no use. Her face had fallen when she'd spoken about it and now there was no cheering her up. She'd probably feel better once it was all over and someone else had been picked. We'd be laughing at the idea tonight at the celebratory feast.

"I'll see you there" said Ebony. "And Avery, good luck"

"Good luck" I wished before picking my bag off the floor and beginning my descent home.

* * *

><p>I got home within 10 minutes. It didn't take long to get from Victor's Village to my house a few metres from the lush forest. I'd passed the Justice Building and Town Square on my way. They had been specially prepared for the Reaping and people had already begun to arrive out of fear of being late.<p>

"Avery! You should have been home half an hour ago!" my Mother scolded as I walked into the living room. She was helping my older brother Barnett with his tie. He was 20 yet he still had trouble doing it up properly.

"Go upstairs and take a quick bath. You smell of sweat. What have you been doing?" Mother questioned. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and set it on the nearest chair.

"I was practising with Ebony. She was teaching me some moves that she'd learnt off her Father" I explained.

"Swordplay? Nice!" Barnett exclaimed. My Mother shot him a stern look.

"Go! I've laid out an outfit on your bed, ready for you" She ordered, pointing at the staircase. I did as I was told, there was no arguing with Mother, and was clean of grime in no time. I dressed in a brown, knee length skirt and simple white blouse, and then fastened my shoes on my feet. My outfit was an old one of my sister's. Sawyer was now 19 and had outgrown a lot of her clothes which had been passed on to me. I wasn't a big fan of hand-me-downs but didn't complain as nobody could afford new materials. I raced downstairs and found my Mother and siblings waiting. Sawyer quickly pulled a comb through my hair and then put it up in a simple ponytail. We were then ushered out the door by Mother. We got to the Square with 10 minutes to spare. I took my place with the rest of the 15 year olds and waited for the Reaping to begin. Mayor Lightwood stepped up to the microphone at exactly 11. He reviewed the history of the games and read out the names of past victors from District 7. We've had 2 in total. There's Orrick Farah, Ebony's Father, and Bryony Meadows. Bryony won the 27th Hunger Games when she was only 13. Mayor Lightwood welcomed onstage Sigourney Silverlings, District 7's escort. She's a woman from the Capitol who personally oversees the tribute's trip to the Capitol. She was dressed in a purple dress that came in at her waist and went out in all directions. Her short, layered hair was a deep shade of blood red and her makeup was over exaggerated.

"Welcome everyone, to the 34th Annual Hunger Games!" She cried. "Let's get straight down to business" She walked to the left of the stage to a giant glass orb and reached in. She retrieved a small, folded piece of paper. My legs trembled as she strutted back to the microphone and unfolded the slip.

"District 7's girl tribute is..." Sigourney read. _Not me, not me, not me _I thought. "...Ebony Farah!" My jaw dropped and my knees buckled as my best friend's name was called. I managed to stop myself falling before I hit the ground. _Not her, not her, not her! Anyone but her! _I saw Ebony step out from the crowd and make her way to the stage. _She was right! And now she was going to be killed in the games, all because she was a victor's daughter. _I couldn't let that happen. Before I had registered what was going on, I pushed my way through the teens and called out "I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone looked at me, including Ebony. Her facial expression said "What are you doing?" I walked past her and took my place onstage.

"Oh goody!" exclaimed Sigourney, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "A volunteer! And what is your name?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Ooo...We have a shy one! Come on sweetheart, tell us your name!" Sigourney encouraged.

"Er...A...Avery Atwood" I managed.

"Ah! Avery! Well done for volunteering! Don't worry! You won't be up here on your own for long!" Sigourney released me and strutted over to the orb on the right. Again, she pulled a slip of paper out and returned to the mic.

"And District 7's boy tribute is Ashton Anders!" Ashton's 17 and I'd seen him around school. I searched for him in the crowd of boys. His face was a picture of shock as he made his way through. His shaggy blonde hair blew in the wind when he stepped onstage. Sigourney motioned for us to shake hands. Ashton gripped my hand weakly, still in shock. Mayor Lightwood then came back and thanked everyone for coming. I got one last look at the packed Square before I was pushed into the Justice Building by a group of Peacekeepers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter two of my fanfic so please enjoy and please review! I would really love to know what you think. This chapter is considerably shorter than the first but I hope you still like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, however all the characters in this chapter are of my own creation.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Goodbyes<span>

"Oh Avery!" Ebony cried, flinging herself at me. "Why did you volunteer?" I was sat in a fancy room in the Justice Building. I was to say my goodbyes to my family and friends here.

"Because I knew you were so worried about being picked and then when they called out your name I knew for sure you were right and that you'd probably go in to the games and never return" I answered, wrapping my arms around her. She was shaking.

"But you didn't have to volunteer! You should have let me go! That's how it's supposed to be" Ebony was snivelling now.

"I couldn't do that. You're my best friend. I just couldn't see you go and be killed"

"Do you think that's what I want to see happen to you? I'd hate for you to die because of me. You have to promise me you'll try really hard to win"

"I promise"

"And can you take this? It can be your token" Ebony released me and removed the necklace she was wearing. She secured it around my neck. I looked closely at the pendant. It was a circle with a tree in it. The tree's trunk started at the bottom and stretched to the middle where the branches grew out in 6 directions and ended at the edge of the ring. I wasn't certain but I was sure it was made of solid gold.

"It's beautiful. Of course I'll wear it" I said, pulling her into another hug. About 30 seconds later I heard the Peacekeeper in the corner of the room clear his throat, signalling it was time for Ebony to leave. She gave me a quick embrace and left. My family came in next. Mother was bawling.

"Two years!" She wailed. "You only had two Reapings left after this one and then we would have been fine! All of my children would have made it through all their Reapings without ever being picked! And then you volunteered! Avery how could you be so foolish?" I knew Mother didn't mean to be angry with me, she was just extremely upset. I understood where she was coming from. Both my brother and sister had gotten through all their Reapings and come out fine, but of course I wasn't as perfect as they were. I had to volunteer for my friend whose family was filthy rich and had lived a life of luxury in their fancy house. Or at least, that's what I had understood my Mother to say before my brother dragged her out of the room. He returned a minute later.

"She didn't mean all that. She's just in shock at the moment" Barnett reassured.

"I know. Although, I guess I was being kind of stupid" I said, feeling guilty for causing my Mother so much grief.

"You weren't being stupid. You were protecting your friend. I would've done the same if I were in your shoes" Sawyer comforted. That made me feel slightly better, knowing that I was supported in my decision.

"Now Avery, you have to listen to me" Barnett placed his hands on my shoulders and ducked down so he could look directly into my eyes. "I know you can win. You're fast, you've learnt how to handle a sword and you're definitely smart. Use all of those skills to your advantage. Show the world how brilliant you are. We need you to come back to us little sister"

"I'll try my best" I promised.

"And that's all we can hope for" Sawyer chimed in. The Peacekeeper in the room cleared his throat once more. My brother and sister each gave me one last hug and then exited. It was at that moment when I realised that I may never see my family or best friend ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before I talk about the story I would just like to say thank you to everybody that is reading this fanfic. I'm so glad that you are actually willing to read it. Anyway, this is chapter 3 and is quite long, it's longer than both of the other chapters put together, but I wanted to put everything that happens on the train in one chapter instead of spreading it out, so I hope you still enjoy it. As always, please review so I can know what you think. Also, I'm planning on adding a new chapter every week, maybe on the weekend, so be on the lookout for a new instalment as there may possibly be one this Saturday.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games however all the characters in the following chapter are of my own creation.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Train Ride<span>

"Aren't they just adorable?" Sigourney spoke to the pack of reporters that were gobbling up our images as we stood at the entrance to the train. The following clicks and flashes of cameras were a reply in agreement. I tried to keep a straight, composed face as lenses were thrust in my direction. I'd begun to fall apart just as I was leaving the Justice Building and didn't want anyone to see me in a messy state. That wouldn't bode well with my image as I was hoping that my volunteering had made me seem slightly tough and eager for the competition.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Orrick, pulling me and Ashton into the train. The doors closed behind us and we began to move, zooming down the track at a very fast speed. Sigourney laughed.

"Relax Orrick! It's just a few reporters" She said.

"I think they've had enough cameras for today, don't you?" replied our mentor.

"They should embrace the attention, not shy away from it! If they're going to gain any sponsors then they'd better learn how to make an impression on the audience. One of those ways is exposure" Sigourney inspected her fingernails as she said this.

"And you know all about exposure, don't you Sigourney?" Orrick retorted. Sigourney's cheeks matched the colour of her hair. I wondered what Orrick had meant by what he had said, and why he had gotten that reaction from our district escort.

"I have no idea what you're on about" She cried, her voice going up an octave. She made a swift exit, going off into another compartment.

"Why don't you both go to your chambers? I'm sure you'll want a little time to yourselves to process all of this" Bryony suggested, pointing us in the direction of our rooms.

"Actually Avery, may I have a quick word with you?" Orrick asked. He signalled for Bryony to leave and she took the hint, leading Ashton to a door that would take him to his chambers. When it was just Orrick and I, he directed me to a sofa, where we both sat at either end. He had a look of guilt on his face.

"I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to you for volunteering for Ebony" he said. I nodded, unable to say anything out of fear of bursting into tears. All I wanted to do was cry my eyes out, but instead I had to sit and listen to Orrick apologise and thank me, whilst I attempted to put on a face of calm and seriousness.

"You did a really brave thing that I am forever thankful for, but I can't help feeling responsible" Orrick continued. He should feel responsible. If it wasn't for him, then Ebony wouldn't have been picked and I wouldn't have had to volunteer for her. But then again, if it wasn't for Orrick, then Ebony wouldn't even exist and I wouldn't have the greatest friend in the world. I guess I have to thank him for that.

"I know it's my fault her name was called. If I wasn't a victor then none of this would have happened" I felt so sorry for Orrick. He was putting all the blame on himself. I had to say something.

"It's not your fault. If you're going to blame anyone then blame the Capitol. They're the ones that decided this" I comforted, my voice sounding wobbly.

"Well, no matter whose fault it is, I'm going to make sure that you win. You deserve that after all of this" I nodded. "Thank you"

"You can go now. I'm sure you'll want a little time to yourself. I know I did when I was chosen" Orrick dismissed me. I darted to my room, closed the door and collapsed on my bed. I'd managed to hold myself together for a few hours but now I let everything out. The tears began to fall and wouldn't stop. I felt a mixture of sad and scared. I was sad about leaving my family and Ebony, and scared of what would happen to me in the area, scared of what the other tributes would do to me, but mostly, I was scared of dying. I was laying there for what seemed like hours, just curled up in a ball, crying my eyes out. It was only when there was a knock at the door that I attempted to pull myself together. I needed to stay strong and not be weak. I had to survive for my family and Ebony.

"Avery! Supper is in 5 minutes! Get out here! Now!" Sigourney called. I wiped my face on my pillow and took a look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were slightly puffy and my nose was red and shiny from my tears. I wanted to get rid of the evidence from my cry but didn't know how, so I just rubbed my eyes with my sleeve and then exited the room. Sigourney was waiting impatiently outside, tapping her toe against the floor.

"Finally! What took you so long?" She exclaimed.

"I um…I…" I didn't know how to reply.

"Never mind! We must hurry now. They're waiting for us in the dining car" She led me to the food compartment, gushing about the list of hairstyles she was thinking of trying once the games were over. She seemed so ignorant and insensitive, talking about her plans. I felt jealous of her. Her plans were stupid and pointless to me, but at least she could think about her life after the games. I was sure to be dead before the competition was even over.

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting for us when we arrived. I took the seat at the table next to Ashton and opposite Bryony and Orrick. I noticed that my fellow tribute's eyes were rather red. He must've been crying too. That made me feel less embarrassed about my earlier episode.<p>

"You're a right pair, you two are!" Sigourney cried from the head of the table. "You should be proud to have been picked!" That was easy for her to say. She'd never had her name entered into a Reaping before.

"Give them a break Sigourney" Bryony replied. "They've just been removed from their homes and their entire families. I think they're entitled to be sad" I shot Bryony an appreciative look. At least she knew what it was like. She'd been 13 when she was chosen, two years younger than I was. She'd won her games by being sneaky and keeping out of the way of her fellow tributes. I had always told myself that if I ever got picked, I would use her strategy as to avoid the killings. She smiled back.

"This looks delicious!" Orrick exclaimed, changing the subject. He had just had his dinner plate placed in front of him by a young, blonde haired girl. She silently walked around the rest of the table, putting plates stacked high with food in everyone's place.

"Thank you" I said as she passed me. Sigourney frowned. I ignored her and tucked into my meal of potatoes, beef, carrots, peas and thick gravy, enjoying a nice wholesome dinner that I would never receive back in District 7.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that lovely?" Bryony spoke, handing her empty plate to the server girl.<p>

"It was excellent" replied Ashton. I think that was one of the first times I had ever heard him speak. I nodded in agreement. Sigourney looked at her wrist.

"The Reapings will be on in a minute" She said, standing up and leaving the room. We all followed her to another compartment with a long sofa and large screen in. I sat down in between Bryony and Orrick. The recap of the Reapings was lengthy and repetitive. All of them had the same routine. The tributes would be called to the stage and then they would ask for volunteers. In many districts this question would be followed by an eerie silence, with exceptions in Districts 2 and 7. I, of course, volunteered in District 7. Watching myself onscreen I realised that when I stepped up, I seemed shaky and sick with worry. My thoughts of coming across as tough and eager were completely wrong. I came across as wimpy and scared. The volunteer from District 2 however, was a well built boy with muddy brown hair and a square jaw. He volunteered for a young, feeble looking boy who appeared to be around 12 years old. Unlike me, when the volunteer boy marched onstage he came across as confident and strong, although, I was sure I could sense a little worry in his facial expression. Other tributes I took note of were a fierce looking red haired girl from District 4 who acted as if she had already won the games, a thin, stick of a boy from District 9, and a powerful, mountain looking male tribute from District 1.

"It looks like you've got some good competition this year" Orrick observed.

"But that doesn't mean we should give up" Bryony added, seeing Ashton's concerned expression.

"Of course not. I'm sure you both have many good points that we can plan strategies around" Orrick said.

"Exactly. And we'll talk more about those tomorrow, once we've arrived in the Capitol. For now, you two should get some well earned rest" said our female mentor.

"Yes. You'll be meeting your stylists tomorrow and even though the tired look may work in your district; it certainly doesn't go down well with the Capitol audience" Sigourney stated. Oh yeah, we were going to be meeting our stylists the next day. They would make us more appealing to onlookers and clean away the remaining dirt of our districts.

"I guess I'll see everyone in the morning" I said. I got up and walked back to my chambers without waiting for anyone to respond. I stripped off my Reaping outfit and got dressed in a plain blue nightshirt I found in one of the drawers of my dresser. I thought of home as I climbed into bed. My brother would be sharpening his axe outside the house, preparing it for the next days work in the forests. My sister would be inside, reading by the fireplace, whilst my Mother would be doing some sort of housework. Perhaps my siblings had sent her to bed early, as to let her get some rest. I closed my eyes and thought of the lush forests back home in District 7. Ebony and I loved to run through them in the autumn. We loved to stamp on the crispy leaves and hear them crunch under our weight. We loved to climb the sturdy trunks and look out at the bronze canopy. I drifted off to the thought of these memories.

* * *

><p>"Up, up, up Avery! We'll be arriving in the Capitol soon!" Sigourney exclaimed, knocking on my door. I awoke from my slumber feeling slightly grouchy. I quickly figured out how to use the shower and dressed in a white V-neck and plain black trousers, then slipped my own shoes onto my feet. The dining car was empty, except for the blonde server girl who stood silently in the corner. I wondered why she never spoke. Maybe she was shy, or perhaps she had orders to never speak to tributes. Whatever the reason, she was very good at keeping quiet. As I sat down at the table, she served me a platter of eggs, ham and fried potatoes. A basket of rolls was positioned in the middle of the table. I took out several and broke off pieces, stuffing them into my mouth.<p>

"Good morning!" cried Sigourney. She took the seat at the head of the table. "Are you looking forward to seeing the Capitol for the first time?"

"Not really" I replied. Sigourney frowned. I could sense she was going to start questioning me about my answer so was glad when Ashton appeared, Orrick and Bryony following close behind. He sat opposite me.

"Ashton, are you excited to almost be in the Capitol?" Sigourney questioned.

"No" Was all Ashton said. That was not the answer Sigourney hoped for. She glowered.

"One year! One year I would like to get a pair of tributes that are actually excitable!" She exclaimed. "I swear everyone from District 7 is miserable!"

"Opposed to the over animated people from the Capitol" Orrick muttered.

"What was that?" Our escort asked.

"Nothing. So, Avery, Ashton, what skills do you have?" Bryony said, saving us all from a lecture from Sigourney about the Capitol.

"I'm good with an axe. We've been learning how to use them at school and my teacher says I'm a natural" Ashton said.

"That's good. There may possibly be an axe in the arena. And Avery?" Bryony spoke.

"My friend Ebony taught me how to use a sword. I mean, I'm not an expert, but I can probably give up a good fight if I'm in battle" I answered.

"Ok, we can work with that. What do you think Orrick? We have a good couple of tributes this year, don't we?"

"I think we have a good chance of bringing back a victor this year" Orrick replied. As he said this, the train was plunged into darkness.

"We're almost there" Bryony said when she saw my confused expression.

We were in darkness for at least 20 minutes, the only light coming from a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and then we emerged into a bright city. I got up and looked out the window, wanting to see what the Capitol really looked like. I'd seen it on TV during the games, but had never actually been there myself. Nobody from the districts had, except for the unlucky few who were tributes, but hardly any of them returned and the ones who did never really mixed with the rest of us so they couldn't give us all the little details. The Capitol was too bright, and seemed rather fake. The buildings were too sunny and the people too eccentric. As the train rolled through the city I had to look away, it was just too shiny.

"I bet you two can't wait to meet your stylists. They're going to give you a whole new look and make you attractive" Sigourney exclaimed. It was this comment that made me want to deck her, but I couldn't as we were pulling into the station.

"Listen, one quick word of advice, don't argue with your stylists. They're there to help you so don't bicker. Otherwise they'll make you look hideous and you won't get any sponsors" Orrick said before we were pushed out the doors and swarmed by a pack of reporters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the weekend update and I'm hoping that I'll be able to keep on posting a chapter every Saturday or Sunday. This is chapter 4 and it's not as long as the previous chapter. It's also not my favourite chapter as I felt I kind of rushed through it, but anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, however all the characters in the following chapter are of my own creation.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Tribute Parade<span>

"You have the most beautiful hair I have seen on a tribute ever!" Gavriella exclaimed, brushing out the tangles in my hair. "I love the colour! I think the next time I dye my hair I'm going to go with this shade!" I forced a smile. What these people did for vanity was ridiculous. Gavriella's hair was purple and cut into a jagged shape. She had no eyebrows, a small forehead and cat whiskers. "Lennox, what colour would you say this is? You're more of a hair expert than I am" She spoke to the black haired man that was ripping the hairs off my legs. He looked more normal than Gavriella did, with his coal coloured hair and normal facial features. The most striking thing about him was his red eyes that felt as if they were burning into my skull whenever I looked at him.

"Well Gav, I would say it is a tawny colour. It's very beautiful and is definitely going to be in style as soon as you wear it!" Lennox replied. I winced as he tore another strip of fabric from my leg. I had been in the Remake Centre for about two hours, letting my prep team remove all the hair from my body and eliminate any blemishes from my skin. My stylist Tavius had been in a couple of times to check on their progress. He was a small man with dyed white hair that was styled like a flame on the top of his head. He had a gold tattoo on his face that curved around his left cheek and wrapped itself around his left eye. He was young, probably in his late twenties, and had been a stylist in the games for a few years now. He came in and clapped his hands.

"I have to congratulate you both, again! You have done a remarkable job on yet another tribute! She looks presentable now!" he cried. Lennox pulled one last strip from my leg and then stood back, admiring his work. I felt uncomfortable laying there, completely naked, whilst these people stared at me. I desperately wanted to cover myself up with my robe but I couldn't see where it was. Gavriella finished combing through my hair and then joined them as they gazed at me. I watched the ceiling, wishing that I could turn invisible. I was so preoccupied following the lines in the ceiling that I didn't notice Gavriella and Lennox leave.

"So, Avery, tell me, how do you want to be styled?" Tavius questioned. I frowned. I thought he was supposed to choose how I was styled, not me.

"Um…well…first things, can I please have my robe?" I said. Tavius laughed and threw it to me. I sat up and quickly wrapped it around myself, liking the concealment.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome, but you still haven't answered my question"

I thought for a moment. How _did_ I want to be styled?

"Um…I guess I want to look natural and like myself. I don't want to be changed much"

"Ok, that's good. I can work with that. In fact, the natural thing works very well with how I was going to dress you for the tribute parade"

I started to worry. By natural I meant no alterations and no outrageous makeup. I hoped that Tavius hadn't thought that by natural, I meant naked.

"Do you remember last year, when the tributes were dressed like trees?"

I nodded. The tributes from last year wore brown, bark patterned clothes and headdresses.

"Well, this year, we're going to focus more on the paper side of your district"

I frowned.

"Don't worry! You'll look fabulous!"

I wasn't worried. Just curious about what I was going to be wearing.

I found out a little while later.

"You look stunning!" Gavriella cried, positioning me in front of the mirror. I stared at myself, shocked. I had never really been that pretty, but the way I was styled I thought that I actually looked good. My prep team had me decked out in a white, papery material, knee length dress that hung off of one shoulder. The dress was plain but had layers of paper overlapping to make it more interesting. I wore a pair of matching white boots and an impressive folded headdress. My hair was left to float by my shoulders under the headdress and my makeup outlined my eyes and highlighted my cheekbones. My white clothes had also meant that my golden hair really stood out; making it the focal point. I was glad I still looked quite natural.

"It's understated, however you still pop! I especially love your hair! It's amazing!" Lennox exclaimed. "It was such a good idea of yours to leave it how it was, Tavius!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit" Tavius replied modestly.

"That's right! I helped too! And I have to say I did a great job!" Lennox admired. I rolled my eyes at his conceitedness.

"Avery, what do you think?" Tavius questioned.

"I think it's wonderful! Thank you so much Tavius" I answered. "I really appreciate your help"

"You're welcome! Now, let's get you downstairs!"

Tavius began to lead me out of the room to an elevator, where we met up with Ashton and his stylist Henna. We rode the elevator down to the bottom level of the Remake Centre and I was taken aback by how busy it was. Pairs of tributes were dotted all around the room, being ushered around by their stylists. Horses and chariots were lined up, ready to leave. Ashton and I were pushed to stand next to our chariot. Ashton was dressed similarly to me, except instead of a dress, he was wearing a white paper suit.

"You look nice" he smiled at me. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks. You look good too" I replied. He smiled wider.

"I thought I looked like a walking fire hazard but um, thanks" he joked. I laughed.

"I guess I'm a walking fire hazard too"

"Yes, but at least you're a pretty one"

I looked down as my cheeks burned.

"Tavius! Henna!" Shouted a voice from across the room. I looked up and saw Gavriella sprinting towards us. She was carrying a pile of white material in her hands. I had a feeling it was something to do with my outfit.

"You forgot these!" She said, out of breath, passing the pile to Tavius.

"Oh! How could we have forgotten?" Henna cried, throwing her hands into the air. Her too straight, black hair bounced by her shoulders.

"What is that?" Ashton questioned. Tavius smiled.

"These" he answered, "Are your capes"

Capes? What did we need capes for?

"They're going to complete your outfit" Henna responded to my questions without even knowing I had asked them. She grabbed a cape from Tavius' arms and began to place it on Ashton's shoulders. Tavius held mine out. I turned around so that he could adjust it. I got a good look at the other tributes whilst I waited for him to finish. The girl from District 1 was stunning in a jewel studded, floor length dress that reflected the light. The boy from District 2, the other volunteer, was dressed in golden armour, probably to represent the strength and brutality of the district, and a golden crown, probably to represent the fact that one tribute from District 2 was going to win. I watched him, watched how he moved, and wondered whether the armour was heavy. It looked like it could be quite lightweight as he was moving fluidly and easily. Just as I was about to look away, he locked eyes with me. I felt my cheeks begin to burn again, and quickly looked away, not before I got a glimpse of his deep brown eyes and furrowed brow.

"There you go" Tavius said, brushing my shoulders with his hands. I could feel the cape flowing down my back to my ankles. It was made of a papery material too.

"When are the chariots going to be leaving?" I asked.

"The first chariot is just about to leave" Tavius replied. I looked to the front of the queue and saw that it had already begun to pull away. The second chariot followed closely behind.

"Henna, enough adjusting! They need to get onto the chariot now!" Tavius exclaimed. He was looking at Henna who was still fumbling with Ashton's cape. She tugged at it one more time, and then Ashton stepped forward onto the chariot. I followed him. I didn't get much time to position myself and find my balance before the horses began to pull away. Luckily, I managed to grip hold of the front of the chariot, just as I was about to fall. We moved forward and exited the building, entering a wall of sound. Cheers and screams filled the air and I couldn't help but smile at the thought that it was all for us tributes.

"This is amazing" I heard Ashton observe. I had almost forgotten that he was standing next to me.

"I know" I said. We continued down along the avenue of tributes, heading towards the President's mansion. I got a few glances of myself on the giant screens. I thought I looked dazed and full of excitement.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the mansion, President Cane stepped out onto a balcony. His signature orange hair was bright as ever as he began his annual speech about the games. I couldn't help but gaze around me at the lights and sounds of the Capitol. When I had first arrived it had seemed too shiny and colourful, but tonight it had a differentness about it. It still seemed fake, but maybe it was because of all the excitement that I found it quite beautiful.<p>

Once the President had finished, we began to make our way to the Tribute Centre. I smiled and waved as people dressed in strange clothes with wacky hairdos called to me. We pulled into the building and I felt Ashton relax beside me. He had been quite stiff during the parade and had only waved a couple of times.

"You did amazing" he said to me.

"Thanks. So did you" I lied.

"No I didn't. I was terrible. I just freeze in front of people"

"I'm sure you'll get better"

"I hope so. The interviews are in a few days and if I don't make a good impression then I can forget about sponsors"

I felt sorry for Ashton. He had no faith in himself. I doubted I'd do any better, sponsor wise, but still, I felt like I wanted to help him in some way. I didn't get a chance to come up with something before we were bombarded with our stylists, prep teams and mentors.

"You did so well"

"They loved you"

"You could have smiled and waved more" This comment from Sigourney towards Ashton made me really want to deck her again. She was just so infuriating.

"Oh, hush Sigourney! Just because you're a show off, doesn't mean everyone else is!" Bryony cried. Her sudden outburst made me like her even more. It also shut our escort up. Sigourney didn't say much for a little while after that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! The movie is out! I've seen it twice already and I have to say, the first time I watched it I was kinda disappointed, but the second time I saw it I loved it. Anyway, this is chapter 5 and it's quite short but it's important for what is going to happen later on in the story. I hope you like it and please review! Also, I've decided that I'm not going to post weekly weekend chapters after all as it has been hard for me with my schedule. However, this works out better for you as I will post chapters as soon as I have written them, meaning there may be multiple chapters each week.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – What was all that about?<span>

We made our way up to the 7th floor of the Tribute Centre, our base of operations for the next few days, and I quickly headed to my room to wash off the makeup and change into something more comfortable, and then joined everyone at the dining table for supper. Orrick and Bryony along with Tavius and Henna kept on congratulating us and telling us what a wonderful job we had done. Even Sigourney (who had now decided to keep her opinions of Ashton to herself) had spoken about how she'd managed to drum up some interest in us with some sponsors during the parade.

"I told them that they should keep a close eye on the tributes from District 7 as they might surprise a lot of people" She explained.

Once we had finished eating I excused myself and went to bed. I fell sleep quite quickly after the day's events.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke feeling refreshed. I dressed in a black shirt and trousers, pulled my hair into a ponytail and then walked to the food car. I was the last one there and found that everyone was talking about strategies that were to be used in training.<p>

"So when you get down there I want you to have a go with the axes, but don't show off your skill. You want to hold some information back to surprise the Gamemakers and other tributes" Orrick instructed Ashton. He nodded.

"Same goes for you Avery. I want you to pick up a sword to get used to the weight, but don't go showing what you can do"

"Both of you should also check out the survival skills stations. You'd be surprised how much they come in handy in the arena. I know I found them very useful" Bryony explained. That was true. When she was a tribute she'd had to survive by setting traps and gathering all she could find. I decided that I would go to all the survival stations to be safe.

"And try to stay together. If you look like you're friends then the others may think you'll form an alliance in the arena" Orrick added.

"But how will that help?" I questioned.

"They'll realise you're not as weak as they first thought. They'll think that you already have a plan. It'll give you an edge" He replied. I nodded my head in understanding. We continued to talk about tactics until it was time for us to go down.

* * *

><p>All of the other tributes were already there when we entered. We joined the large circle the others were stood in and listened to what the head trainer Sera had to say as somebody pinned the number 7 to our backs. She told us that we should all get acquainted with at least two weapons and that we should not ignore the survival skills. Ashton and I headed to the edible plants station first, following the advice of both Bryony and Sera. We learnt about what kinds of plants would be in the arena and what species of plants could be eaten and which ones couldn't. Being from District 7 we had some knowledge of vegetation, but not a lot. I felt that we left the station feeling more confident in our ability to forage. The next place we went to was the weapons. I watched Ashton as he threw a couple of axes and even had a go at it myself. He actually hit some targets, whereas I was terrible. I couldn't even throw them properly.<p>

"Don't worry about it" Ashton reassured. "The axe isn't for everybody"

"Well, considering I'm from District 7, the axe should be for me" I said, frustrated.

"Why don't we move onto the swords?" Ashton suggested, putting down his axe and moving onto the next weapon station. I followed him and picked up a silver blade. It was lightweight but I could tell it would do some serious damage if enough force was put behind it. It took a little while to adjust to the weapon, but after a few swipes I asked the trainer whether they would spar with me. Following Orrick's instructions, I let the trainer knock the sword out of my hand a couple of times. I noticed Ashton did well with a sword too. He had grasped the basics by the time it got to lunch.

* * *

><p>"What stations do you want to go to tomorrow?" Ashton asked. We both sat down at an empty table.<p>

"I wouldn't mind having a go with more of the weapons. I want to be skilled with more than just a sword" I explained. "I think I might try the bow and arrow next"

"Okay. Is it alright if I go back to the sword? I wanted to learn some more moves" Ashton said. I nodded.

"That's fine. Besides, we've been together practically all day today. I'm sure you're sick of me by now"

"Surprisingly, no, I'm not. I've actually enjoyed going round with you. I've gotten to know you better"

I felt my cheeks burn at Ashton's comment. I looked down.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some more bread. They have rolls from home and it reminds me of the forests in 7" Ashton said. I thought of the circular shaped bread flavoured with tree bark and smiled. I felt my stomach turn with homesickness.

"Do you think you can get me some?" I asked.

"Sure" He replied. He got up and walked to the food cart on the other side of the hall. I watched him go and couldn't help but glance at everyone. Many tributes were sat by themselves, eating food with sad faces. The careers were gathered around one table, laughing, joking and probably planning their future alliance. The careers always teamed up and wiped everyone else out every year. It was guaranteed my end would come at the hands of one of them. Maybe I would be killed by the girl from District 2. What was her name? Rikki? Even her name was fearsome. I wondered how she would do it. Perhaps corner me and slit my throat. Or maybe slip me a poisoned berry. Or even shoot me in the eye with an arrow. No. I wouldn't think about that. I stood up and went to get my own bread to distract myself. I carefully studied the patterns in the roll on my way back. I wasn't paying attention and suddenly felt myself falling. The boy from District 2 had come away from the career table and knocked into me. He grabbed me by the arm and caught me before I hit the floor.

"Sorry. Are you ok?" He asked, steadying me.

"I'm fine. But my bread isn't" I said, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Was that your district bread? I'm sorry"

"You said that already"

"Sorry" His face broke into a smile as he apologised for a third time. "I mean…"

"It doesn't matter" I said, brushing his hand away and returning to the food cart.

"What was all that about?" Ashton questioned, passing me a roll.

"It was nothing" I answered, taking a bite out of the bread.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to everybody that is reading. Last update I got a huge number of hits and for that I'm grateful. It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story. Anyway, last night I wrote almost 2 chapters as I got inspired my number of readers and thought that I should update the story for you. So, here is chapter 6. It's another short one but I hope it's good. Enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – I don't know<span>

The next day of training me and Ashton split up, just like we'd spoken about. He went back to the swords whereas I tried out the bow and arrow. I was better with a bow than I was with an axe. At least I could actually hit the target. I wasn't the only one at the station though. The boy from 2, the one that had bumped into me the other day, was there too. I tried to ignore him as I practised, but it was hard not to watch him as he was a perfect shot. I positioned another arrow in the bow and then let it go. It hit the outer circle of the target.

"Hold the bow higher" The boy instructed. I paid no attention to him and fired another arrow. It was even worse than last time. I didn't even get the target. He put his bow down and walked towards me.

"Look, like this" He pushed my arms up. "Now try"

I fired an arrow and hit the inner circle, right in the middle of the target.

"See, I knew it would work" He said, picking up his own bow. Why was he helping me? What would he get out of it? A better fight in the arena? A fun hunt? What? I shot another arrow and it hit the same place as before. His advice worked.

I noticed a small smile creep across his face. I fired a few more arrows and then decided to join Ashton at the swords. I didn't want to give the boy from 2 the satisfaction of knowing his tip worked really well.

"Hey. You ready to move on?" Ashton questioned. I nodded.

"Let's go to camouflage" I said.

* * *

><p>Lunch that day was interesting. Ashton and I had learnt a few more survival skills in training and were discussing how to find the best shelter, when the boy from District 2 came over with a plate of rolls. Ashton stopped talking and looked at the boy.<p>

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, annoyed. The boy had turned up at almost every station I had gone to.

"No, disappointingly for you, I am not" He smiled. "I just thought I'd replace the rolls I unintentionally helped you destroy yesterday" He put the plate down in front of me. It was stacked with bread from 7. "And now, I'll be leaving" He turned to go.

"Wait" What was I doing? "You can sit here if you'd like" What was I saying? He was a career for goodness sake!

"Thanks. I'm Mason, by the way" He said, sitting opposite me.

Ashton looked at me like I was a crazy person. I didn't know what I was doing, but I guess I thought I owed this boy.

"So, how has training been for you guys?" Mason asked. Why did he want to know?

"Um…I guess it's been alright" I answered. I didn't know what to say.

"Really? I was watching you and it seemed like you were doing more than alright. You looked good with a sword and you did well with a bow" Mason replied. He had been watching me? I suddenly felt very self conscience.

"And you" He turned to Ashton. "You're a good shot with an axe"

"Er…Thanks" Ashton said. I got the feeling he felt awkward with the current situation. "I'm gonna go get some bread" He said, standing up.

"But there's a whole plateful right here!" Mason exclaimed.

"Those are Avery's. I'm gonna go get my own" Ashton replied quickly. I didn't argue and let him leave. I noticed Mason frown at him and decided to change the subject so he couldn't take it any further.

"What about you? How's your training going?" It was a stupid question to ask. He was a career so of course it would be going great.

"It's going alright too. I mean, I'm good at the fighting, but not so good at the survival skills. I wished that I knew more about that stuff. I just know that when I get into the arena I'm gonna find it hard to get by if I can't get food" Mason answered. This time I was the one that frowned. What was he going on about? He was from District 2. He and the other careers would band together and gather up all the supplies, ruling out the need to hunt and forage. I was about to ask him what he had meant, when Rikki came over. She looked at me as if I were already dead.

"Mason, what are you doing over here? Come back over to our table" She said, pulling on his arm.

"I guess I'll see you" Mason said to me. I nodded and watched him walk away.

* * *

><p>"What was all that about?" Ashton asked me as we entered the elevator to go up to our floor.<p>

"I don't know" I replied. And I really didn't.

"But why did he come over?"

"I don't know"

"And why did he bring the bread?"

"I don't know"

"And why did you invite him to sit down?" The elevator doors opened and we were greeted by Orrick and Bryony. They had heard Ashton's last question.

"Why did you invite who to sit down?" Orrick asked.

"Mason. The boy from District 2. Avery invited a career to sit with us" Ashton cried. Orrick stared at me, appalled.

"What did you do that for?" He scolded.

"I don't know. I felt I owed him" I answered.

"For what?"

"For helping me in training and for bringing rolls from our district"

"He helped you in training?"

"Yes. Today he gave me advice which helped me shoot better with a bow and arrow"

"You still didn't have to ask him to sit with you. He's a career and careers are dangerous"

"I think the bigger issue here, is why is a boy from District 2 interested in Avery?" Bryony said. Everyone looked at me, puzzled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey fellow Hunger Games fans! Thanks to all the people that have reviewed and added me to their alert lists. I really appreciate your support so keep them coming! Anyway, this is chapter 7 and it's more of a filler chapter and it's split into several chunks. You'll see what I mean when you read it. As always, please enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 7 – Training Scores

"I think the bigger issue here, is why is a boy from District 2 interested in Avery?" Bryony said. Everyone looked at me, puzzled.

I thought about that question for hours, trying to think about what made me so interesting. I mean, I wasn't the best fighter, the careers had that category locked up, and I wasn't the best with survival skills either, the girl from District 12 was definitely better with that. I was just, average. The only thing that made me stand out was the fact that I had volunteered. But volunteering wasn't that special. Mason _had_ volunteered too.

By breakfast the next morning everyone was still asking questions. I sat there in silence, dreading going to training. Training would mean I would have to see Mason again.

As soon as Ashton and I got down to the bottom floor of the Training Centre, I dragged him to the station the furthest away from Mason. We ended up at the knot tying station. We learnt about how to set the perfect trap that would capture a large animal or even a human competitor. Once the trainer was satisfied we knew enough, we moved onto fire starting and then had a go at throwing knives and spears.

* * *

><p>We were feeling confident when we went to lunch. I had almost forgotten about Mason when I saw him piling food onto his plate at the food cart. I waited until he had returned to his table before I went over. I placed several rolls onto my plate and then headed over to where Ashton was sitting.<p>

"Are you nervous about our private sessions with the Gamemakers?" He asked me. I picked up a roll and broke pieces off, shoving them into my mouth.

"I guess so. I mean, the scores they give us are quite important as they'll probably determine whether we get sponsors or not" I replied. "What about you?"

"I'm very nervous. I need to get a good score and show sponsors I'm worth betting on because I will certainly not be good in the interviews" He answered. There it was again. Ashton's inability to have faith in himself that made me feel like I had to do something to help him. But what? What could I do? I decided I would ask Orrick and Bryony for their help. They would know how to handle this.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they started calling people out for the private sessions. They called us out in order of districts, meaning that we were called quite a bit after the District 1 tributes, seeing as we were from 7. Ashton went before me.<p>

"Good luck" I wished. "I hope you hit all the targets"

Ashton smiled at me.

"Good luck to you too. Although, I doubt you'll need it, seeing as you're so brilliant with a sword" He said. I returned his smile. I wasn't 100% sure, but I could've sworn I saw his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning pink.

* * *

><p>I got called in 15 minutes later. I slowly stood up and made my way to the gymnasium. The Gamemakers watched me as I walked in and requested the assistance of one of the trainers. The same trainer from yesterday agreed to help and as I picked up a sword I noticed his cocky grin and arrogant jeer. I smiled politely at him and raised my weapon. His sword connected with mine with a loud clang. I went easy on him at first, letting him think he was winning, and then I couldn't stand looking at his smug face any longer and started performing all of the advanced moves that Ebony had taught me. His sword was flying across the room in no time. His jaw dropped and I grinned at him as I placed the sword back on the weapons rack. He certainly wasn't expecting that. Neither were the Gamemakers. Their faces were a picture of confusion and bewilderment. I waited until I was excused and then skipped out, laughing and cheering my way back to my floor.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I was bombarded with questions from my mentors, stylists, district partner and district escort.<p>

"What did you do?"

"How did it go?"

"Did the Gamemakers say anything?"

"What were their faces like? Did they look impressed or bored?"

I took a deep breath and then answered all the questions.

"I fought with a trainer and sent his sword flying across the room. I think it went well. No, the Gamemakers didn't say anything. And I definitely think they were impressed. They certainly looked speechless to me"

I watched everyone's faces as they listened. By the time I was finished explaining, they all had a giant grin on their faces.

"There's our girl!" Orrick cried. "Ebony taught you well!"

I smiled at his mention of my best friend. I bet that Ebony would've been proud of me.

"Congratulations!" Ashton applauded.

"Thanks! How did you get on?" I asked. His smile turned into a frown.

"I don't think I did well" He replied.

"What happened?" I questioned, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well, I threw a few axes at the targets and hit the centre almost every time, but they didn't look impressed like they did with you"

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You did really well. If you hit the targets then I don't think they're going to give you a bad score for doing that"

"I hope you're right because I really need a good score in order to get sponsors. I want to at least survive my first day in the arena"

* * *

><p>They relayed the scores that evening. We all took a seat on the sofa and watched the screen intently. Both of the tributes from 1, who I had now found out were called Tatiana and Channing, had gotten a score of 10 each. Mason got a 10 too, whereas Rikki got a 9. As the girl from 6's score was read out I felt Ashton tense beside me and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He needn't have worried though, as he got a score of 8. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was my turn. Ashton gave my hand an encouraging clasp and I started to feel my heart race in anticipation. I hadn't realised how nervous I was until now, seeing as I had been confident in my performance for the Gamemakers. Now I wasn't so sure. I gripped onto Ashton's hand as my face flashed across the screen with the number 10.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is chapter 8 and it's quite long and took me a little while to write. I have literally only just finished typing it up so I haven't had as much time as I normally do to check over it so I hope it's okay. As usual, please enjoy reading and please review! I was thinking that if this time I get lots of reviews I might post two chapters next time, so keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, however all but one of the characters in the following chapter are of my own creation.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 – Interviews<span>

My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped. 10? I got a 10? I wasn't expecting that good of a score. Everyone jumped up and congratulated me and Ashton.

"An 8 _and _a 10! We can definitely work with those scores!" Bryony exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you two!"

I looked at Ashton and realised I was still clasping onto his hand. I released it and smiled at him. He beamed back, the tips of his ears going pink again.

"Well done" I told him.

"Thanks. Well done to you too. I knew you would do great" He replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to the sound of Sigourney knocking on my door.<p>

"Get up Avery! Today's an important day! You're going to be training for your interview! I'm expecting you to be in the dining car in 15 minutes!" She called. I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower, then dressed in a shirt and trousers. I walked into the food car and found everyone except for Ashton sitting at the table. I sat in an empty chair and grabbed several rolls from the middle of the table. I decided that since Ashton wasn't in the room, I would aske our mentors for advice on how to help him.

"I was wondering" I began. "If there was anything I could do to help Ashton out"

Everybody stared at me.

"Why do you ask that?" Orrick questioned.

"Because Ashton has no faith in himself and I want to give him a boost" I explained.

"I have noticed that. The poor boy believes he's going to die the minute he enters the arena" Bryony said.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I want to do something to help him"

"I say just leave him! It's his own fault if he doesn't get any sponsors. You shouldn't have to do something that could risk your own chances" Sigourney scoffed.

"Shut up you old hag!" Orrick cried. He turned to me. "There might be something you can do"

I stopped chewing and listened.

"Talk to Ashton. Convince him he has a chance. Tell him to find something to fight for" Orrick explained. I frowned. How was that supposed to help?

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" I questioned.

"Because, he trusts you Avery. Besides, I can't seem to get more than two words out of him at the best of times, whereas he actually speaks to you"

I had to admit that Ashton wasn't the most talkative of people, but I didn't know why he would believe me over Orrick. I was nobody of serious importance. I picked at my roll and didn't realise that Ashton had walked in until I sensed his presence in the seat next to me.

"Good morning" He said, reaching for some bread.

"Hey" I replied.

"So, what're we doing today?" He asked.

"Well, today Bryony and I are going to coach you on what to do and say during your interviews" Orrick answered. Ashton nodded.

"This can work one of two different ways" Bryony explained. "You can either each spend some time with us separately. Or, you can be coached together"

Ashton looked at me.

"Which would you prefer?" He said.

"Erm…I guess we can work together. I mean, I've got nothing to hide" I replied.

"Great! We'll be coached together" Ashton said, a slight smile of relief on his face.

* * *

><p>"In your interview, I think we can really play on the fact that you volunteered and make the audience sympathetic towards you" Orrick explained to me. "Whereas for you" He turned to Ashton. "I think we can go with a silent-but-deadly approach that'll work in your favour"<p>

We both nodded.

"Now, we're going to work on your approaches for a couple of hours, and then you're both going to join Bryony and she's going to work with you on presentation"

We both nodded again and started working on our angles for the interviews. Orrick congratulated me on my ability to seem so selfless, and even clapped at how well Ashton did at seeming dangerous with his silence. We stopped working for lunch and then met with Bryony, who taught us the ways in which we should sit, answer questions, and behave during the interviews. By the time we were finished, I felt I was ready for anything the interviewer would throw at me. I collapsed on my bed and decided I would take a nap, only to remember I had said I would talk to Ashton. I reluctantly got up and made my way to Ashton's room. I knocked twice and waited for him to allow me in. He was sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window. I joined him.

"Hey" I said. "How're you feeling? You still nervous?"

"Always. I got a good score last night which means I'll hopefully get some sponsors, but I know for sure that I'm not going to do well in the interviews" He answered.

"Don't say that. You did great today, even Orrick said so"

"Yeah, but that wasn't in front of a live audience and thousands of people watching all over Panem"

"I'm sure you'll do fine once you get there"

Ashton turned to me.

"What does it matter, anyway? Say I do well in the interviews; it won't make a difference when we get into the arena. I'm still going to get killed on the first day. Maybe Mason will be the one to do it. I wouldn't be surprised" He looked down. Why was he saying all that? What made him have so little faith in himself? I slipped my hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Please Ashton" I said. "Believe in yourself. Find something to fight for. Something that makes you want to survive and do well for"

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Anything. Your family, your friends, even the trees back in District 7! It doesn't matter, just find something to fight for because I hate feeling sorry for you and seeing you so down"

He nodded.

"I'll try"

* * *

><p>"And then I said you have got to be kidding me and then she said nope, for sure she looked better in the silver dress, so I said that's not what Manona said!" Gavriella cried, adjusting the hem of my dress. She was telling Lennox a story whilst they both got me ready for my interview. I was stood in front of the mirror wearing a black and white strapless dress that came down to above the knee, and a pair of black boots. I had been given sleeves that were not attached to the dress to wear on my arms, which were decorated with black swirly patterns against a white background, and had been allowed to wear my token that Ebony had given me. My hair was left loose and my makeup was fairly simple. Just my eyes outlined and my cheeks highlighted.<p>

"I think you're ready to go" Lennox said, moving my hair so that it fell freely down my back. "Gavriella, get Tavius"

The weird woman quickly ran out of the room and came back with my stylist.

"Perfect!" He cried. "Absolutely amazing!" He clapped his hands together and then checked his wrist. "Oh! We must get going! Don't want to be late for your interview now, do we?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the elevator. Ashton and Henna were nowhere in sight.

"They must already be down there" Tavius suggested, pushing the button. We waited until the elevator arrived and then rode down. A stage had been set up on the ground floor and all the tributes were being rounded up and then organised into a line beside the stage. Tavius walked me over and we met up with Ashton and Henna. Ashton wore a sharp black suit with white piping and his blonde hair was slicked back. His face was wild with worry.

"Don't be so nervous" I soothed. "You'll do great. And remember, you have to seem tough so you're going to have to calm down a bit"

He nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Thanks" He said. "By the way, you look stunning"

I smiled and felt my face warming up. I looked down in embarrassment.

"You look great too" I replied.

"Ok you two! Almost time to go on! You have to line up now which means we have to go, but we'll be in the audience and then we'll see you afterwards" Henna explained.

"Good luck!" Wished Tavius. They both skipped off and Ashton and I took our places in the line behind the District 6 tributes. It wasn't long before we were parading onstage and sitting in our seats. I began to feel my stomach tying into knots and my legs shaking. I now understood how Ashton felt.

* * *

><p>The host of the interviews, a young man named Caesar Flickerman, was relatively new. He'd only been presenting for a few years but had already made a great impression on the viewers and made the show his own. He wore his ceremonial midnight blue suit and his hair was dyed white this year. He welcomed everyone to the show and then called the first tribute onstage. Both Tatiana and Channing managed to wow the audience. Even fierce Rikki was amazing. Next up was Mason. He was dressed in a black suit and got a huge cheer and several whistles as he walked up. He shook Caesar's hand and then sat down.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mason" Caesar spoke.

"You too Caesar" Mason replied.

"So, tell me, what was it like volunteering?"

Mason took a second to think, and then answered.

"Well, I volunteered for my little brother, as you do, because I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. Besides, I couldn't let him take all the glory, could I?"

The crowd cheered and Caesar laughed.

"Of course not! Now, tell us, what do you think of your competition?"

"Some of them are alright. Most of them are a bunch of misfits but you can't always have fierce opponents can you?"

"Anyone particularly stick out?"

"Well, there is one person who's caught my eye"

The crowd whistled at Mason's mysteriousness.

"Ooo! Is it possibly a girl that had caught your particular attention?"

Mason nodded. The crowd erupted. I rolled my eyes. This was clearly an act that Mason was putting on and the Capitol audience was falling for it.

"Who is it? Tell us!" Caesar exclaimed.

"I don't think I should" Mason grinned.

"Could it possibly be your lovely district partner Rikki?" Cesar suggested. The crows screamed. Mason shook his head.

"As much as I like Rikki and consider us to be good friends, she is not who I had in mind" Mason replied.

"Then who? Who is the lucky lady?"

"I'm sorry Caesar, but I'm not going to tell you"

The crowd roared. Even I had to admit, I wanted to know too. This mystery crush tactic was really working for Mason. I couldn't help but wonder whether I was the one he was thinking of.

"But what I can tell you, is that I consider her big competition" Nope. Definitely not me.

* * *

><p>After Mason's interview, the crowd wouldn't settle down. They were itching to know who his mystery girl was, and Caesar was determined to give them the answer. He asked each tribute whether they knew. Some of the more uninteresting girls took that as the opportunity to get noticed, and suggested that perhaps it was them; whereas others were annoyed the conversation was not focused on them. When it got to my turn I went over my angle in my head. I was to try to seem humble and get the audience to fell sorry for me. I slowly stood and walked towards Caesar. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, then helped me into my seat.<p>

"May I say Avery, you are looking ravishing this evening" Caesar said.

"Thank you Caesar. Although really you should be praising my stylist and prep team" I replied.

"Of course! Well done to Tavius and his helpers!" Caesar exclaimed. The audience whooped and cheered for my stylist.

"And may I say, what an extraordinary piece of jewellery you are wearing tonight Avery" He motioned to my necklace. "Was that a design idea of Tavius?"

"Actually Caesar, it is not. It's my token from back home. My friend Ebony gave it to me before I left District 7"

"Ebony? Is this the same ebony that you volunteered for?"

"Yes, it is"

"And can I ask why you volunteered for her?"

"Well, she's my best friend and before the Reaping she was extremely worried. She had a…feeling that she was going to be chosen. I of course told her not to worry. The chances of her or I being picked were slim. And then, when her name was called I knew it was no coincidence, so I volunteered" I looked down. "I just couldn't stand to see her die" My voice cracked slightly at the end of the last sentence. It was unintentional, but made the audience go 'Ah'.

"How noble of you. I'm sure she's extremely grateful" Caesar said. "Speaking of volunteering, what do you think of your fellow volunteer, Mason Stone? Do you know who his mystery girl is?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea. Perhaps it could be Tatiana from District 1. She's hard not to miss" I suggested.

"Maybe" Said Caesar. "Anyway, give it up for Avery Atwood! Female tribute for District 7! Good luck to you young lady!" Caesar helped me out of my chair and then pushed me forward so that I was facing the audience head on. The crowd cheered and screamed for me as I took my seat amongst the tributes again.

Next up was Ashton. I gave him a reassuring smile as he walked up to Caesar. His face was stronger now, and I could tell he was putting in a lot of effort to keep it that way. Caesar shook his hand and then they both sat down.

"Ashton, nice to meet you. Now, something we're all dying to know is who Mason Stone's mystery girl is. Do you have any ideas?" Caesar said. Ashton shook his head.

"Nope. I've no clue" He replied.

"Ok. Whilst we're on the subject of girls, do you have a special someone back home?"

"Nope. No one special"

"And what about your district partner? What is Avery like?"

I felt my stomach turn at the mention of my name.

"Avery? Avery's great. I never really knew her back in 7, so it's been awesome getting to know her. She's been a real help to me with my homesickness. She's just been really encouraging and helpful"

I felt my face burning again and had to look down to avoid people's stares.

"Really? How so?" Caesar questioned.

"She gave me some really great advice" Ashton answered. Whatever happened to his silent approach?

"And what was the advice?"

"She told me to believe in myself and find something to fight for"

"And have you? Have you found something?"

"Yes"

"May I ask what you have decided to fight for?"

"Her. I decided to fight for her"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It'a almost time for the games to begin! Last chapter was an exciting one but unfortunately this chapter is a bit of a rubbish one. It's really only a filler chapter so it's not that long and nothing particularly interesting happens. Anyway, sorry I didn't update for a while. I've just been really busy these past couple of days so it took me a little while to write this. As always, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 – Why Me?<span>

"May I ask what you have decided to fight for?"

"Her. I decided to fight for her"

The audience gasped. I froze in shock.

What? Me? No. No. That couldn't be right. No. It wasn't possible.

"And how does she feel about that?" Caesar continued. Ashton didn't reply. Instead he looked at me with his eyes wide, probably realising what he had just said. My eyes were bulging too.

"Ashton? Did you hear what I just asked?" Caesar pressed on. Ashton shook his head. I sat there, immobilised by disbelief.

"I said, and how does she feel about that?" The host repeated.

"Erm…I don't know" Replied Ashton.

"Do you mean she only just found out?"

"Yes. I haven't told her. I wasn't planning to, either. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out!" Ashton's face was wild with worry once again.

"Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I wish you the best of luck in all your endeavours" Caesar grabbed Ashton's arm and held it in the air above both of their heads. "Ashton Anders everybody!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and screams as Ashton sat back in his seat next to me. The next tribute was welcomed onto the stage but I didn't pay attention to their interview. Or the next ten interviews for that matter. I just couldn't concentrate on any of them. I was too busy thinking about what Ashton had said. Why? Why me? Out of all the people in Panem he could've chosen to fight for, why did he have to pick me? I was nothing. I was worthless.

* * *

><p>Once all the interviews were over and the anthem had been played, all of the tributes made their way back to their floors. I tried to keep an eye on Ashton as we got caught up in the crowds by the elevators, determined to question him on his choice, but ended up losing sight of him. I rode up to the 7th floor in an elevator filled with glaring tributes. It had turned out that Ashton's little slip up had meant that the two of us were one of the night's top stories, along with Mason's mystery girl, meaning they had all been overlooked. I was relieved to finally make it to my floor. I stepped out of the car and looked around. The floor was empty. I sat on one of the sofas and waited for everyone to arrive. Ashton was first. I stood up when I saw him but he quickly ran to his room, his face burning. I desperately wanted to talk to him, however when I went to his room he wouldn't let me in. He didn't turn up to dinner either. It was just as well really, considering he was the topic of conversation for the whole meal.<p>

"Was all of this planned?" Sigourney questioned, hungry for information. Even she, who seemed to despise Ashton, was extremely curious of his behaviour.

"Well I certainly didn't speak with him about it" Orrick answered.

"Neither did I" Bryony added. Everyone looked at me. I held my hands up.

"I promise you I didn't plan any of it with him. I had no idea he had even listened to what I had said to him. I'm just as surprised and confused as you all are" I replied.

"Planned or not, that really did work in your favour" Orrick said.

"That's true. During the interviews I spoke to some potential sponsors and they all seemed very intrigued" Sigourney backed up.

"Well, it seems that Ashton's little mistake has turned out to be the best thing that could have happened to you" Bryony concluded.

"If only yours was the only interesting story. You'd have hundreds of sponsors" Orrick mused.

"Yes, but unfortunately Mason Stone from District 2 has everyone baffled at just who his mystery girl is" Sigourney stated.

"That really was a clever tactic his mentors thought up" Orrick admired.

"Yes, but that's exactly what it is: a tactic. Whereas ours has a real chance of being true" Bryony said.

"But, what if Mason's story really is true?" Sigourney asked.

"Then who could his mystery girl be?" I questioned. Everyone thought for a moment, and then Bryony spoke.

"What if it's you, Avery? You did say he was taking an interest in you. And in the interview Mason said that someone had caught his eye. You could be that person"

I shook my head. No. That wasn't possible. No career would ever in a million years develop an interest in a girl from District 7. Nope. Never. I wasn't interesting or pretty enough for that. Besides, it wasn't me anyway. His mystery girl was Tatiana. She definitely fit the bill.

"Absolutely not" I said.

"Think about it" Bryony encouraged. I shook my head again. I didn't want to think about it.

"It does actually make sense" Orrick agreed. No, it didn't.

"Ooo!" Sigourney clapped. "I can't wait to start talking you up to sponsors tomorrow! I can sell you as a girl stuck with having to choose between a handsome, bold tribute from District 2, and a silent, shy boy from your home district. Ooo! I know! You can be Avery, the girl with two loves! The audience will love it!" She squealed in excitement. I shook my head. No. I didn't want to be known as that. I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not Mason's mystery girl and I certainly do not have two loves!" I kicked my chair out of the way and stormed out of the room, going to my quarters, face red with anger.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke having hardly slept. I had been up all night, tossing and turning, thinking about all that had happened in the past few hours. I rose out of bed, just as there was a knock at the door. It was Tavius. He told me to get dressed and then follow him to the roof. I did as was instructed and we raced to the top floor. A hovercraft was waiting to take us to the arena. At that moment it only just dawned on me that I would be going into the actual Hunger Games in a little while. Tomorrow I would either be struggling to survive in the arena, or be dead. That thought made me shiver in fear. I felt Tavius place a hand on my shoulder and gently push me forward into the hovercraft. A woman in a white coat greeted us and jabbed a needle into my arm, inserting a tracking device in the crease of my right arm. We were then led into a room where breakfast had been laid out. I stuffed my face with District 7 rolls and lamb stew, and gulped down several glasses of water. About an hour into our journey the windows blacked out, signalling we were almost at the site of the arena. Another thirty minutes went by and then the hovercraft landed and we exited via a rope ladder, heading to my own personal Launch Room. I showered and afterwards Tavius pulled my hair into some kind of special ponytail that was supposed to stay up and not become loose for a while. Then my arena clothes were delivered. They were a pair of simple black trousers with several pockets on the sides, perfect for storing objects; a dark grey, V-neck shirt; a thin, hooded black jacket; a strong leather belt and a pair of sturdy black boots. I tucked my district token under my shirt and turned to Tavius. He smiled at me.<p>

"Ready?" He questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied. To my surprise, Tavius walked to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Good luck Avery" He wished. "I hope you do well"

"Thank you. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me. You actually made me feel pretty for once in my life" I admitted.

"You didn't need me for that. You were already pretty Avery; I just enhanced your looks and brought out your beauty. But you're welcome all the same"

He released me just as a female voice announced that it was almost launch time. I walked over and stood on a circular metal plate. A glass cylinder lowered around me and then the plate began to move, lifting me out of the Launch Room. I saw the bright light of day get closer as I rose, and soon enough the plate had stopped moving and I was stood in the arena. The sound of the announcer's voice filled the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 34th Annual Hunger Games! Now let the games begin!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Let the games begin! This chapter is where it all kicks off. It's quite short but is action packed so I hope you like it. Enjoy reading! Also, please, please review. I really would love to know what you all think of my writing and whether you like how the story is going.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 10 – Let the Games Begin

I looked around me as the sixty second countdown began. All of the tributes were stood in a circle around the Cornucopia. I was stood facing the left side of it. To my right and to the front of me was barren land that stretched far into the distance. To my left was a large lake, and to the left of that was what looked like an abandoned city. There were derelict buildings with dirty, grey brick walls and broken and boarded up windows. All of my fellow tributes were just as curious of their surroundings as I was, with everyone craning their necks to get a better look at the arena. I spotted Ashton opposite me. His eyes were fixed on me and he had a worried look on his face. I locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile to try to reassure him. He didn't return it. I watched the careers get into their positions, readying themselves to run straight to the Cornucopia. That was when I realised I had no plan for when the gong would sound. I would have to make my mind up, and fast. I could run to my right, but then I would have no cover because for as far as I could see there were no trees or buildings in that area. I could run to my left. That would mean I would have the protection of the buildings. But it would also mean I would have no supplies to keep me alive, and more importantly, no weapons to protect myself from defensive tributes. That only left one other option: the Cornucopia. If I ran to it I may have the opportunity to collect water, food and weapons. But it would also mean I would be right in the middle of the bloodbath that would commence when the countdown ended. I had to make my mind up. Going right was definitely not an option, I would have nothing there. That left two other options. All of a sudden, the gong sounded. I saw the careers jump off their plates and sprint to the Cornucopia, pushing over anybody that got in their way. Other tributes ran off in the direction of the city. I even saw one tribute, who I thought was from 12, run to the right in the direction of the bare land. I stood there, not knowing what to do. I saw Ashton follow the boy from 12 and that pushed me to do the same, to pursue him and finally talk to him. Just as I had stepped off of my plate and had begun to speed away, an arrow flew past my head. I turned in the direction it had come from and saw Rikki holding a bow. She gave me a wicked grin and then reloaded her weapon. Instinctively I ran in the opposite direction, straight into the mouth of the Cornucopia. Another arrow soared past my ear, only just missing me. Rikki's aim was getting better and I knew that next time she wouldn't miss. I entered the giant horn and crouched behind a large backpack, hoping it would conceal me. I sat there, trying to come up with a plan. I had been so stupid. I shouldn't have tried to follow Ashton and should have just legged it to the city. It was too late now. I was trapped like a rat in a cage. I knew I was a goner for sure. That was, until I spotted the sword, glimmering on the ground a short distance away and suddenly knew what to do. Quickly, I grabbed the sword and then picked up the backpack that had been my hiding place and held it in front of me like a shield. Once I was certain it was covering enough of me, I charged out of the Cornucopia, sword brandished, ready to fight anyone that got in my way. I ran towards the city, splashing my way through the lake until I reached the first building. From there I sprinted on, dodging buildings and piles of rubble. It was only when I was sure I was a good enough distance away from the lake and had begun to slow down was I aware I was being followed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow. This is the second chapter I have posted in 24 hours and I'm quite exhausted. I live in the UK and it's about 1:20 in the morning over here at the moment and I've been up for the past couple of hours just writing. I know it's late but I really wanted to post another chapter before I went to bed as I will probably not get the chance to over the next couple of days. Anyway, this is chapter 11 and I'd say it's quite an interesting one. As always, please enjoy reading and please review! Now I'm off to bed.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 11 – Allies?

Who was following me? Maybe it was Rikki coming to finish me off. Or perhaps it was someone else coming to kill me and then steal my supplies. Whoever it was, I was certainly not willing to let them end my life. No way. I pulled the bag onto my back, held my sword in a defensive position and abruptly stopped, then turned around, bracing myself for the upcoming fight. To my surprise, I was not met with an arrow in the head from a murderous Rikki, but met with a smile from a heavily equipped Mason instead.

"Finally! You've stopped running!" He cried, slightly out of breath. I frowned and kept my weapon poised. He stared at its sharp tip.

"Well hello to you too" He exclaimed.

"Hello" I replied, holding my sword higher. I looked to the bow in his left hand, expecting him to load it and use it against me. He saw me looking at it and dropped it to the ground, holding his hands up.

"Don't worry" He said. "I'm not here to kill you"

"Then why are you here? Why did you follow me?" I questioned.

"I came because I want us to be allies" He explained. I furrowed my brow. That didn't make any sense. Why would he want to form an alliance with me? I had nothing to offer. Besides, he was a career. Careers never made alliances with other tributes unless they were planning something.

"Why? Just so you can kill me whilst I sleep or when my back is turned?"

"No! I've seen you in training. You're good with a weapon and you are certainly better than me with survival skills. I think we can help each other out"

I still didn't believe him.

"Prove it. Prove you won't kill me when I least expect it"

He thought for a moment and then pulled the giant bag off of his back. He dropped it on the ground, opened it and began to rummage through it. He took out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Here" He said, offering them to me. "Take it. I got it for you. Had to tackle it off Rikki, but I knew you would probably appreciate another weapon. Besides, you're a better shot with it than she is, that's for sure" He held the weapons out. I didn't know what else to do, so I took them.

"Do you trust me now?" He wondered. I lowered my sword and secured the bow and arrows onto my back. He smiled.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"That's a maybe" I answered. "I don't fully trust you yet"

"Why not? I gave you a weapon _and _I helped you in training"

"Because, I don't understand why you want to be allies with me when you have a whole pack of careers to join with"

He frowned at the name 'careers' but he seemed to understand.

"I don't want to join with them. They're a bunch of killers. I'm not a murderer. I didn't even want to be in these games in the first place. I only volunteered because I didn't want to see my little brother die. Just like you didn't want to see your best friend die"

"But in the interviews you said you volunteered because you didn't want him to take all the glory"

"Yes, I did. But that was only a ploy thought up by my mentors. They said if I revealed the real reason why I put myself forward it would make me look weak"

I nodded. This revelation made me trust him more. There was still something I wanted to know though.

"What about your mystery girl? Was that another ploy?" I questioned. He grinned.

"Why? Jealous?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"No"

"Somehow I don't believe you, but actually, that was true" He answered.

"Then who's your mystery girl?" I needed to know if it was me like my mentors had suggested. I wondered whether Sigourney had decided to sell me as the girl with two loves. I hoped not as my alliance with Mason would reinforce her campaign.

His smile widened.

"I know we're allies and all, but we're not _that_ close. Yet"

I ignored his last comment.

"Fine" I replied.

"So you agree? We're allies?"

"I guess so"

He smiled once again.

"So, what else you got in that bag?" I asked.

"Why don't we wait until we're under cover before we properly stop and check our supplies?" He said, closing his backpack and putting it back on. He picked his bow up off of the floor.

"You're probably right" I agreed.

"I saw the perfect place to stop whilst I was pursuing you" He said, taking off in the direction we'd come from. I secured my bag on my back and then followed him.

* * *

><p>We walked for a while, mostly in silence but occasionally speaking, however not enough to keep up a conversation. We finally stopped outside a tall, grey building with five floors and no windows on the first four.<p>

"Here?" I asked. Mason nodded.

"Yes. It's perfect. It's a good enough distance away from the lake, but close enough that it won't take us more than an hour to fetch water. The windows only being on the top floor will also give us an advantage as we can observe our surroundings without others being able to see us" He explained. We entered the building with weapons poised and searched all of the floors to make sure no other tributes were there. When we got to the top floor after declaring the building empty, we sat on the hardwood flooring and went through our bags. It turned out that whilst at the Cornucopia Mason had picked up more than I had originally thought, as he took out a couple of bottles filled with water, a loaf of bread, a knife, an axe and even a tent. When we opened my bag we were not disappointed, as we removed a box of matches, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a small bottle of iodine, a length of rope, a sleeping bag and an empty two litre bottle. Add in our stash of weapons and we had a good load of supplies. We decided we would split the pile, with each of us taking a bottle of water and then dividing up the rest. Mason put the tent and sleeping bag, along with the rope, axe, iodine and empty bottle into his bag, whilst I was trusted with all the food, the matches and the knife. Just as we were putting everything away, the first cannon fired, signalling the end of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia and the death of one tribute. We stopped packing and waited for the rest. The next shot rang out. And then the next. And the next. We counted 14 in total. Fourteen tributes were dead already. Fourteen lives had been lost. Fourteen families were now missing a child. That meant that there were 10 of us left. I so hoped that Ashton had made it, just to prove him wrong, to show him that he could survive. I would find out later when they relayed all the faces in the sky.

"14 down, 9 to go" Mason stated. I watched him as he went back to packing and realised that in order for one of us to live, the other would have to die. I wondered whether one of us would end up killing the other, or whether somebody completely different would do it. One thing I knew for sure was that in order for me to survive, Mason would have to die. I also knew that I would not be the one to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Wow, it got dark fast" Mason observed, looking out the window. I joined him and saw just how dim it had gotten.<p>

"We should probably settle down for the night" He continued, walking from the window to his backpack. He pulled out the sleeping bag.

"So, how do you want to do this?" He questioned.

"What?" I frowned.

"Well, there's only one sleeping bag, meaning we either have to share, or one of us is going to be cold tonight" He explained. I turned away from the window.

"Why doesn't one of us keep watch whilst the other sleeps, and then we can trade places?" I suggested.

"OK, I see how this is. You still don't trust me" Mason said. That was partly true. I still didn't fully believe him when he said that he wasn't going to kill me. Plus, I didn't think I'd feel comfortable being in such a confined space with a boy. I wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

"Fine. You can be lookout first whilst I sleep. That way I can show you how much faith I have that you won't kill me" He said. He unrolled the sleeping bag and climbed in, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight" He wished. I rolled my eyes. I decided he could be rather dramatic sometimes. Still, I adjusted myself so I was leaning against a wall, backpack to my right, bow and arrows to my left, sword in my hand, staring out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have been writing non stop the past couple of days and have written absolutely loads. I was thinking about posting one long chapter but I thought that it might be too much for just one so I have decided to split it into several chapters. I have been debating about whether to post another chapter later on today or whether to leave it and post the other chapters over the next couple of days, so I would like to know whether you would like another chapter today or whether you can wait for the next one. Anyway, this chapter is another filler really and I think I may have rushed it a little bit but I wrote it and edited it and this was the best I could come up with, so please enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 12 – How Far Away Are They?

I woke Mason up when I heard the anthem blasting. He woke with a start and we both hurried to a window to watch the faces relayed in the sky. The first tributes shown were both from 3. That meant that all the careers from 1 and 2 were alive. Then there was the girl from 4 and the boy from 5. As both tributes from 6 were shown, my stomach began to tie into knots. Would Ashton's face be up there? I hoped not. I wanted him to have survived. The boy from 6 disappeared from the sky and the girl from 8s face replaced it. Yes! Ashton was alive! I couldn't help but smile at that. I hoped he was ok. That he was safe and had supplies so that he could survive. The next pictures projected into the sky were of both tributes from 9, the girl from 10, both from 11, and the girl from 12. That meant that the boy from 12 was alive. He was the one that Ashton had followed. Maybe they were working together. Perhaps they had formed an alliance like I had with Mason. The sky went dark again and we retreated from the window. Mason looked at me.

"You should get some sleep" He said. I hesitated. Should I rest? Did I trust him enough not to kill me? Possibly. He did trust me. I supposed I should trust him. Besides, I was feeling quite tired after such an eventful day. I contemplated another minute, and then climbed into the sleeping bag. I made sure my sword was close and closed my eyes. Mason took his position by the wall, just like I had. I would find out in the morning whether he was as trustworthy as he made himself out to be.

* * *

><p>Mason woke me the next morning, a slightly panicked look in his eye.<p>

"Avery, you need to get up. The career pack is coming this way and they look eager to kill" He explained. I noticed how he used the term 'career pack' and then realised that I was still alive. Mason hadn't killed me. Maybe he was trustworthy. It took a moment for the information to sink in, and then I jumped up, grabbing my sword.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"I think we should pack up and then move" He said.

"How far away are they?" I questioned, starting to roll up the sleeping bag. Mason walked to the window and looked out, making sure to keep himself hidden at all times.

"They're in the building opposite. It won't be long before they've searched it and come here. We need to go, now"

"Go where though? We can't possibly leave here. They'll see us"

"But if we stay here then we'll be trapped. Leaving now is our only option if we want to stay alive"

I couldn't argue with that. I didn't want to die and staying put would be like signing my own death certificate. I quickly placed the sleeping bag into Mason's backpack and pulled my own onto my back. I held my sword in a defensive position, ready to fight if I were met by an enemy. I didn't know if I would actually be able to kill someone if it came to it, but I would cross that bridge when, _if_, it came to it. Mason grabbed his bag and then loaded his bow. He walked to the door and opened it, keeping his weapon poised. I quickly took one last look out the window. The careers were still in the next building but were sure to be finished searching it soon.

"Come on. This way" Mason instructed, exiting through the door. I followed him and we began to make our way downstairs, being sure to be fast and stealthy. When we reached the ground floor we froze; the careers were starting to leave the building.

"Now what do we do?" I questioned.

"We leg it. Get as far away from here as possible" Answered Mason. I nodded and felt my heart rate rapidly increase.

"You ready?" He asked. No. No way was I ready. But I had to be.

"Yes" I lied.

"Ok. On the count of three. One…Two…Three…Go!" Mason darted from the building, sprinting to the left in the opposite direction of the careers. He was already at least 15 metres away before I began to run. My legs just wouldn't move. I finally managed to start to follow him, but I wasn't as fast as Mason was. The careers spotted me and started to pursue, catching up with me quickly. I willed myself to go faster. They were about 5 metres away from me now. Ahead of us, I saw Mason stop and turn. He must've realised I wasn't beside him. He had a look of shock and worry on his face; however he calmly raised his bow and pointed it at the careers. He took aim, preparing to shoot one if they got any closer, but I knew that if he fired, he might hit me instead. I pressed on, pushing myself to way past my limit. I looked behind. A larger gap was beginning to form between myself and the careers. If only I could go just a little bit faster. I was fast approaching Mason when it hit me. A knife. A knife that one of the careers had thrown. It hit me at the top of my left arm, piercing the skin and probably damaging several arteries. I didn't feel the pain at first; I was too busy trying to reach Mason, though I was aware of the knife sticking out of my limb. I looked behind again. The careers were starting to slow and gradually stopped, satisfied that they had at least done some damage to me. I finally felt the pain when I reached Mason. It exploded from my shoulder and shot up and down my arm. Blood began to spill from the wound, flowing down my arm and staining my clothes with hot, red liquid. Mason's eyes widened and his brow furrowed when he saw the knife.

"Avery!" He cried, grabbing hold of my right shoulder. "You're hurt!"

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself crying out in pain. I felt the inside of my cheek start to split open and the taste of copper soon filled my mouth.

"Come on. We need to get you somewhere safe so we can take a proper look at that wound" He said. "For now I'm gonna need you to apply pressure on that" I nodded and followed his instructions, pressing down hard on the top of my arm. It didn't help with the pain situation and I had to bite harder into my cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the second part of the huge chapter I wrote earlier on this week. It has quite a bit of dialogue in it and contains a bit of gore, so I just thought I should warn you. Anyway, please enjoy! Also, I know I ask this every chapter, but can you please, please, please leave a review. I was thinking about possibly writing a sequel or a different story once I have finished this one and I would love to know what you guys think about that and whether you would like a sequel, so please leave your comments as all opinions are welcome.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 – How Bad Is It?<span>

We walked for awhile, trying to put as much distance between ourselves and the careers. All through that time I bit into my cheek, not wanting to look weak. Mason had hold of my right wrist and was continuously saying things like "You're ok" and "You'll be fine", trying to reassure me and keep himself calm. We continued on, searching for the best place to rest. The sun was high in the sky when we finally stopped. We had come across a small little shack hidden behind a large, important looking building. It was made of a strong grey brick and had a window in each wall. Inside the shack was only two rooms, and there was broken and shabby pieces of furniture dotted about the place. I removed my bag from my back and slumped down on a grubby sofa in the corner of the first room. Mason gave the shack a once over, checking to make sure no one was hiding, and then came and sat beside me. He carefully studied the wound.

"How bad is it?" I asked, expecting the worst.

"It's pretty horrific" He replied. No surprise there.

"What are we gonna do?" I questioned.

"I think we should clean it and dress it"

"With what? We don't have any medical supplies"

"We'll just have to make do. Now, first thing is remove the knife" He attentively took hold of the handle of the knife, making sure he didn't move it.

"Wait" I said, worried. "What if you do even more damage by removing it?"

"Well we can't leave it in. It could cause an infection. Or worse" Mason replied.

"Ok. Do it" I looked away, wincing. Mason took hold of my right hand, trying to comfort me. I liked how strong and calm it felt and I relaxed a little. I grasped onto his hand as he removed the blade from my arm. Another round of pain hit me as he pulled it out. Once it was removed he held it up. It was covered in a layer of blood. He wiped it on the leg of his trousers and then tossed it aside.

"Alright, now Avery, I'm going to need you to take off your jacket so I can take a closer look at the cut" He explained. I slowly and carefully took it off, one sleeve at a time, placing it on the floor to get it out of the way. The left sleeve was drenched in blood but there was nothing we could do about that at the moment. Once it was off, Mason could properly examine the wound.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's a bad gash and it's likely to become infected, but there's nothing we can do about that because we don't have the right stuff" Mason replied. I thought for a moment. It wasn't as if we could magic up a first aid kit out of thin air, however that didn't mean we couldn't ask for one from our mentors. That's what they were there for wasn't it? To supply us with everything we needed to help us survive in the games. Although, to receive a parachute would mean I would have to have sponsors in the first place, but there was no harm in asking, was there?

"Orrick, Bryony" I said, hoping they would understand.

"Huh?" Mason questioned, a confused look on his face.

"Wait a minute" I looked around, hoping my mentors had gotten the message. The silver parachute that floated through the air and into the doorway of the shack confirmed that they had, and Mason raced to retrieve it. He picked it up and brought it over to me.

"Do you want me to open it?" He asked. I nodded and watched him remove the small box from beneath the parachute. He opened it up and smiled at the contents. It was full of medical supplies.

"Thank you" I said. I was glad my mentors had understood. I was also glad that I had sponsors that believed in me enough to actually give money to help me survive.

"Do you think you can treat it now?" I questioned. Mason rummaged through the box.

"I think so" He said.

"So what's first?" I asked.

"We need to clean it, apply some medicine and then bandage it up"

"So are you going to need water to clean it?"

He nodded.

"Ok, then take my bottle out of my bag and use that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just use it"

"Ok" He reached into my bag and pulled out my bottle. He unscrewed the cap. I extended my left arm so that he could get to the wound easier. My arm was starting to feel a bit stiff but the pain was still there. Mason held the parachute under my arm so that it would collect any water, and then slowly tipped the water over my arm. I grimaced in pain where the liquid met the cut.

"Sorry" He apologised, easing up on the amount of water he was pouring.

"No, go on" I urged. Even though it hurt, it was doing some good. He hesitated, and then continued. The blood washed away and the wound became cleaner. Mason continued until two thirds of the bottle was gone. He placed it on the ground and carefully pulled the parachute out from under my arm.

"Hey, can I have your jacket? I can use this water to clean it" He said. I handed it to him and he took it outside. He returned with the jacket, now clean of blood, and set it on the floor to let it dry. He then searched through the medical kit and pulled out a small pot of medicine. He opened the lid and sniffed inside. After deciding it was the appropriate treatment, he went about applying it to the gash. As soon as the cream touched my skin, I felt an instant cooling sensation and the pain began to ease up. Mason massaged in a layer of that and covered the wound with a bandage.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, finishing up.

"Much better. Thank you" I replied.

"It was the least I could do, considering it was my fault you got injured in the first place"

What was he going on about?

"But it wasn't your fault I got hurt" I frowned.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't of run off so fast or if I hadn't have picked that building and had chosen one further away, then we wouldn't be in this mess" He explained. "I'm so sorry Avery"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine. If I had followed you sooner or if I had been quicker"

He shook his head.

"Don't go trying to make me feel better by blaming yourself. I know it's my fault"

Why was he taking all the blame? It was completely my fault, not his. I opened my mouth to protest, but the sound of a cannon fire interrupted me. I wondered who had just died and how they had perished. Maybe the careers had finally struck it lucky and had found a helpless tribute to brutally murder. I hoped it hadn't been Ashton. No, it couldn't have been. He was on the complete opposite side of the arena. Mason disturbed my chain of thought by standing and picking up my jacket.

"Hold your arm out like this" He instructed, folding his arm across his chest.

"Why?" I asked, copying his action.

"So that I can make a sling" He explained, lifting the jacket under my arm and tying it around my neck.

"There you go. That should stop you moving it and causing any more damage" He said.

"How come you know so much about wounds and medical treatment?" I questioned, curious.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I have picked up a few things back home" Mason said. "You see, my Mother is somewhat of a Doctor and if you hang around long enough after there's been an accident, you tend to pick a few tricks up"

"Are there many accidents in District 2?"

"Not often, but you do get the occasional person squashed by a slab of stone"

I grimaced at the thought. Mason had sounded so casual about it too.

"What about District 7? What's it like?"

"Well, we certainly don't get people being squashed by stone, but there are cases of trees falling on people or someone getting seriously injured by an axe"

"What do they do? Throw the axes at each other?" Mason joked, lightening up the mood.

"Actually there have been rumours of axe throwing competitions in the forests" I kidded. We both laughed. Our fun was suddenly cut short by the sound of a cannon fire.

"Another one? That's two dead already today" I said.

"Why are you complaining? That's a good thing. It means we're closer to finishing these stupid games" Mason exclaimed. I supposed he was right. But it was still awful to think that two more people had died. Although it also meant that we were down to 8 tributes. I was sure it was around this stage in the games that they interviewed the friends and families of the remaining tributes. I thought about them interviewing Ebony and my Mother. Would they have more confidence in me surviving now?

"I think we should stay here for the night" Mason declared. "That way you can rest and we are definitely well hidden so we'll be out of the careers' way if they come hunting tonight"

"OK. So does that mean we can eat something now?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes. But we have to be careful of how much we consume. We don't know how long before we can get some more food so we'll have to ration it" He reached into my backpack and pulled out the pack of crackers. He opened it, handed me one and took one out for himself, and then put the rest back. I devoured mine, shoving it all into my mouth and finishing it in two swallows. I probably should have savoured every bite, and taken a second to appreciate how good it had tasted after going a day without food, but there was no going back now.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to those that took the time to send in reviews and I would just like to respond to some of them.

Hannahmae99 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story and no, you did not sound demanding. :) I like your eagerness. It encourages me to write more and update quickly so thank you.

effmitch - Thanks for your help! I wasn't aware that I had been missing out punctuation at the end of speech so thanks for pointing that out to me. Stuff like that helps me to become a better writer and I always appreciate assistance so thanks again!

Anyway, this is chapter 14. Quite a short one and another filler. As always, please enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 – Happy?<span>

That night, we both stayed up until the faces were projected into the sky. It turned out that the two tributes that had died that day were the boy from 10, and Tatiana, the career from 1. I bet that one of the career pack, I guessed Rikki, had gotten a little bored with their situation, and had decided to freshen things up by ridding themselves of a tribute. Once the faces were gone, Mason told me to sleep, and he would keep watch for the night. I carefully climbed into the sleeping bag and settled down. I felt like I had more faith in Mason now, he did save me from potentially bleeding to death after all. And, he was helping to keep me alive. Plus, he proved that he could keep his word as he hadn't killed me yet. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, having my first night of peaceful slumber since the games had begun.

* * *

><p>Mason woke me early the next morning. So early, the sun hadn't fully come up and I was sure that it wasn't even 6 a.m. yet. He told me that during the night, he had come up with a plan.<p>

"I was thinking, what do you reckon is at the very edge of the arena?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. Why?" I replied.

"I was thinking about it and I want to go to the edge. I figure there could be something there that can help us or that we can use as a weapon." Mason explained. That was an interesting theory.

"And I'm guessing you woke me up early so that we can start walking somewhere." I said.

"Yes. I think that if we start walking now then we can make it to the lake by noon and we'll be well past the Cornucopia by this evening."

"Wait, the lake? What's wrong with continuing the way we've been going?"

"I think it'll be easier getting to the edge if we go past the Cornucopia. If we continue going through the city then we may never get to the edge."

"But we have no idea what's on the other side of the Cornucopia. There could be nothing there for all we know."

"Then we'll just have to stock up and hope that we have all we need to survive."

I didn't like the idea of heading into the unknown, but then again, Ashton was over in the unknown and I desperately wanted to see him again. Not just to talk to him about why he decided to fight for me, but to tell him "I told you so". Another plus of going into the unknown was that we would have more of a chance of not being killed by the other tributes as they probably didn't want to venture into that land themselves. Although, that could be a downside too, because if we were the only ones left we could end up turning on each other, and that was something I didn't intend on happening. I crawled out of the sleeping bag and Mason rolled it up for me, shoving it into his backpack. I went to pick up my rucksack, but Mason beat me to it, swooping it up off the floor and pulling it onto his shoulder.

"I can carry it myself you know." I said.

"Are you kidding? Not with that arm." He exclaimed. I guess I was fine with that, it would mean there would be less weight off my shoulders, however I had stored my weapons in there last night and I wanted them back.

"Can I at least have my sword?" I questioned.

"I don't think so. You need to have a hand free in case you trip or fall so that you can catch yourself." Mason answered. I understood the logic in that, but I was still unhappy with it.

"Well then can I have a knife?"

"As long as you keep your hand free." Why was he so determined to leave me defenceless? He leant over, grabbed the knife that had injured me and handed it over. I tucked it into my sling.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Yes. Very." I replied, smiling.

"Good. Now let's go." Mason picked up his bow and loaded it, aiming it down. He was on alert as we walked through the city, looking up at all the buildings, searching every window and watching every gap to make sure no one was hiding. I appreciated his vigilance, I had been injured and certainly didn't want that happening again, but he was in serious watchman mode.

* * *

><p>We continued walking for several hours, not stopping to rest or have refreshment, and it was taking its toll on me. The sun was high in the sky now and it was beginning to really heat up. I had a feeling that it was the Gamemakers intentions to make the conditions in the games unbearable. Not to mention my legs were starting to hurt due to all the exercise.<p>

"Can we rest for a minute?" I asked, stopping to lean against the wall of what looked like an old bakery. I slipped down to the floor and sat.

"Ok, but only for a minute. We have to go on if we're gonna make it past the Cornucopia by nightfall." He said, pulling the backpacks off of his shoulders and dropping them to the floor. He crouched down and opened one. He removed a bottle of water, took a swig, and then offered it to me. I took a small sip, enough to wet my lips and mouth, and handed it back to him. He placed it back into the bag and stood.

"Come on. We better get going." He said.

"But we haven't even had a chance to rest properly." I complained.

"Sorry, but we need to go." He replied, holding a hand out. I reluctantly took it and he pulled me up into a standing position. He then began to set off and went back into watchman mode. I traipsed after him, much to the discomfort of my legs.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. It's just I was busy and didn't have the time. I want to say thanks to the people that posted reviews. I enjoyed reading them and am very thankful for your support. It means a lot to me that you are liking my story. I hope I don't let you down with this chapter. It's a short one and is quite fast paced. I hope it makes sense to you. As always, please enjoy reading and please review! I was thinking that if I make it to 15 reviews to match the number of this chapter, I would post two chapters next time to reward you for being so kind. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 – What the Heck?<span>

Whilst we walked, we used the time to get to know one another better, learning about each district and each other's home life. I learnt that his Father was a Mason (a stone mason to be exact) who worked shaping and cutting stone to be used as bricks for buildings and other important places. Mason learnt that my Father had gone out one day and never returned, much to the misfortune of my Mother who had had three children to raise on her own. He told me that his younger brother was called Sterling and was only 12 years old. He also told me that he loved his brother more than anything in the world. I told him about my older brother and sister, and about Ebony, and showed him the necklace she had given me. He showed me the band he wore on his wrist that his Father had given him for good luck. The band was black and looked as if it was made of plaited string and had several grey, round stones threaded here and there. I enjoyed our time talking. It almost made me forget about our situation. We were brought back to reality when we reached the edge of the city and the lake was within our sites. The sun had begun to set so it was beginning to get dark and we desperately needed to get past the Cornucopia before it got too gloomy that we couldn't see. We hid behind a tall, towering building and observed the goings on at the lake. Rikki and Channing were sat at the edge of the water, their feet dangling into the depths, and they were…holding hands? That didn't seem right. Mason looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face. He was as confused as I was.

"What the heck?" He whispered. I shrugged my shoulders. "But Rikki likes me. She confessed the night after the interviews. That can't be right! She said she can't stand Channing!"

My brow further furrowed. What? Rikki liked Mason? Since when? And since when did Mason care about Rikki? His tone of voice and face made it seem as if he was jealous. Maybe Rikki was his mystery girl. But then why would he have become allies with me when he could've become allies with her, the girl he liked and admired? I stared at him. Then looked over at Rikki and Channing. Channing was leaning into Rikki and she was preparing herself for what looked like a kiss. I wanted to look away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment, but I couldn't because I had just seen movement behind them. I checked to make sure Mason was still beside me, that he hadn't run over, but he was still standing against the wall, gawping. I looked back over at them and saw a boy, the boy from 12 to be exact, creep up behind them with a sword in one hand. He raised it high above their heads, preparing to bring it down hard, however Rikki must've seen him from the corner of her eye, because she leapt up and knocked the sword right out of his hand. She yelled in anger. The boy from 12 panicked and began to run away, Rikki following. She chased him through the lake and into the cover of the city, luckily further to the left of us. Channing, dazed and confused about what had just happened, picked up the boy's sword and began to pursue. Mason grabbed my uninjured wrist.

"Now's our chance! With the careers busy we can cross the lake and go past the Cornucopia!" He exclaimed. "We'd better hurry though because I have a feeling they'll catch up with him pretty quickly." He tugged at my wrist, pulling me behind him. We exited the city and dashed through the lake, splashing around until we made it to the other side. We then broke into a sprint, running towards the Cornucopia. As always, Mason was faster than me and made it to the horn before I did. I struggled to follow him as my injured arm was quite a hindrance. I approached the Cornucopia and saw Mason crouched down, backpack open, loading stuff into it.

"What are you doing?" I cried. "We need to get out of here! The careers could be back any minute!" I was extremely worried about Rikki and Channing finding us and then either killing or further injuring us.

"Wait a minute! We need to stock up!" Mason replied. Without warning, a cannon fire sounded. That must've been the boy from 12. That meant they would be back soon.

"Hurry up Mason!" I said. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, anticipating the coming attack.

"Hold on!" He stuffed a loaf of bread into one bag and closed it up. I looked to my left and saw my worst nightmare: the careers were returning. Mason quickly pulled me further into the Cornucopia and we hugged the wall, trying to conceal ourselves.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" I whispered, hardly breathing. Rikki and Channing were returning to their spot by the water, picking up where they had left off.

"Well, we certainly can't leave here now. They'll see us and kill us for sure." Mason replied.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait until they go to sleep?" I asked.

"I guess so. Either that or we'll have to wait until they leave again."

"When do you suppose they'll go?"

"Considering their current situation, I'd say we're just going to have to wait until they go to sleep."

I looked over at the careers and they were wrapped around one another. Mason was right, they weren't gonna leave the lake anytime soon. We would just have to wait it out.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello readers! Thanks to those that are reviewing. It really encourages to write loads and update quicker so thanks. I want to give a big shout out to my readers in the US. You guys make up the majority of my hits, so thank you for reading. It's amazing to think that I am reaching people thousands of miles away. Anyway, this is chapter 16. Last time Mason and Avery got stuck in a tight spot so in this chapter you get to see them get out of it. Something interesting happens near the end too. And you also get closer to finding out who Mason's mystery girl is. You may even find out the identity of the lucky lady. Hmm...I wonder who it could be. Enjoy reading and please review! I'm still keeping what I said last time. If the amount of reviews matches the number of chapters in this story, then I will post two chapters next time.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 – There has to be something<span>

We sat by the left wall of the Cornucopia, concealing ourselves from the careers. The sky continued to darken and it suddenly became very cold. A cruel tactic of the Gamemakers no doubt. They knew Mason and I were waiting, and wanted to make the night as unbearable for us as they could, to make it more entertaining for the viewers back in the Capitol. I shivered in my lightweight t-shirt. My jacket of course was being used as a sling, meaning I was beginning to freeze. Mason saw this and shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Couldn't let you freeze to death could I? Not after just saving your life." Mason replied, smiling. I couldn't help but return the grin. My mind wondered back to earlier, when he had appeared jealous of Rikki and Channing. I wanted to know more about what he had said, about Rikki confessing she liked him.

"What did you mean earlier? About Rikki." I asked.

"What? Oh, you mean about her liking me?" He replied. I nodded.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" He grinned.

"No. I was just…curious." I said.

"Sure…"

I rolled my eyes.

"After the interviews, you know, after I had told Caesar about my mystery girl, Rikki confronted me. She said that she liked me, and had done for several years now. I told her that I didn't feel the same, and told her she wasn't my mystery girl." Mason explained. Rikki wasn't? Then who?

"What about when you saw Rikki and Channing at the lake? You seemed jealous."

"What? Me jealous of Rikki and Channing?" He was almost laughing. "I was confused! Not jealous! After Rikki confessed, I shot her down, and suggested that she focus her attentions on someone that mirrored her feelings. Someone like Channing. She told me that that was a ridiculous idea, and that she extremely disliked him. So, of course, when I saw them together like that, I was really confused as to why."

That made sense. So he wasn't jealous at all, just puzzled. That meant that his mystery girl was still that, a mystery.

"Then who's the girl you like?" Something occurred to me. "Is she still alive?" Maybe his mystery girl was already dead. But if she was dead, she must not have been serious competition like Mason had considered her to be. I thought back to the faces projected in the sky.

"Yes. She is still alive." Mason said, a slight twinkle in his eye. I went over all the surviving female tributes in my head. There was Rikki, she was a definite no, the girl from 5, and me.

"That only leaves two choices then, and considering it's not me, your mystery girl must be from 5." I concluded. Mason smiled.

"What's the girl from 5's name?" I asked.

"Wren, I think." He answered, not agreeing with my theory. I tried to remember Wren in training. She had been quite good with survival skills, but not with much else. She was also one of the ones who, in the interviews, had claimed that she was Mason's mystery girl. Little did she know, she actually was. Mason looked at me.

"So you think you've got it all figured out now?" He asked.

"Yes. I think I have." I replied, slightly smug. He just smiled at me and shook his head. Then he yawned. That was when I realised he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and he was probably exhausted, especially after spending all day walking.

"Why don't you rest?" I suggested. "I'll wake you if anything happens."

"OK, but if anything out of the ordinary happens, or if they fall asleep, you wake me, OK?" Mason said.

"Yes. OK. I will." I agreed.

"OK. Goodnight." He leant against the Cornucopia wall and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes on Rikki and Channing the whole night, waiting for them to go to sleep. I hoped that they were cocky enough not to have a lookout. I watched them enjoy a lavish meal, no doubt sent to them by their numerous amounts of sponsors, and then creep into a tent, taking several weapons with them. I waited a good half hour before I woke Mason. I had to be sure the careers were asleep. Mason awoke, slightly confused.<p>

"Wha? What?" He exclaimed, springing to life. He surveyed his environment and then remembered where we were and our current situation.

"Avery, what's wrong? Are the careers doing something?" He questioned, worried.

"Actually, they're asleep. We can leave." I explained.

"Good. It's kind of uncomfortable sleeping here. I'm looking forward to settling down in the lovely sleeping bag. Provided we make it out of here alive." He said. I looked back over at the careers tent. There was no movement from inside.

"OK. We should go now. Whilst we know they're asleep and before it starts to lighten up." I said.

"Speaking of light, how are we supposed to see in pitch black?" Mason asked. He was right. We wouldn't be able to see where we were going without some light source. I could barely see his face enough as it was. Then it dawned on me where we were hiding.

"Shouldn't there be torches around here somewhere? We are in the Cornucopia after all." I said. I got up and began to search our surroundings. It was hard to look whilst trying to be quiet. Not to mention it was the middle of the night, meaning I had to feel my way around rather than see. I held my hand out in front of me, hoping to get a hold of something. I reached a table-like surface and felt around, my hand finding something that seemed to be the shape of a torch. I grabbed it and fumbled around for a switch, finding one and pushing it up. A bright beam came out of one end and I pointed it at Mason. He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light, and he held his hands in front of him to block the beam. I found myself laughing at his actions so told myself to quit it and start acting serious. I walked over to where Mason sat and handed him the torch. He had two hands free whereas I only had one, meaning it would be better for him to carry it. He stood and prepared himself, getting ready to leave. He pulled our two bags onto his back and held my sword in one hand, the flashlight in the other. I checked to make sure my knife was still tucked away in my sling. It was and I was glad to have it. That way if we were approached by a tribute or worse, a career, I wouldn't be caught short. Mason led the way out of the Cornucopia, checking to make sure the coast was clear before exiting. As always, I followed him, glancing back at the careers every minute to make sure they hadn't suddenly woken up. We were alright for the time being so we quietly and carefully made our way past the Cornucopia, heading into the barren land.

We walked for awhile, continuing to go into the unknown, hoping to find something. But we came across nothing. There were no buildings, no trees, no anything, just dirt and mud. Not even grass.

"There has to be something here!" Mason complained. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Maybe we should stop and wait until the sun rises." I suggested. "We should get out the tent and put it up. Set up camp and wait until it gets lighter."

"I suppose you're right." Mason agreed, dropping the backpacks to the floor. He kneeled down to get the tent out of one of them, but stopped halfway.

"Did you just hear that?" He questioned.

"Hear what?" I said. Mason pointed the torch in all directions.

"Hear what Mason?" I pressed.

"Ssshhh!" He instructed. We both went silent. That was when I heard it. It was a shuffling sound. Kind of like feet touching the floor. Someone must've been coming. The noise got closer, louder.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Mason stood and held onto the sword, continuing to look around with the flashlight. He didn't reply which began to worry me. I reached into my sling and gripped onto the handle of my knife, preparing myself for an attack.

"Look! There!" Mason whispered, fixating the torch beam on a figure in the distance. The person was running, heading straight for us. My heart started to race in anticipation. I couldn't make out who it was though because they were still a little way away and it was dark. However, as they got closer I began to make out their face and recognised who it was straight away. It was Ashton.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been about a week since I last updated but I have had writer's block and I haven't known what to write. I also found it really hard to find time to write this week as I have been quite busy but don't worry, I finally found time yesterday and today and wrote this chapter for you. It's long and a bit of filler so I hope you still like it. There's a little bit of tension in this chapter too and one or two of the characters aren't acting exactly like themselves.

Anyway, I would like to say a big thank you to all those that reviewed. I really appreciate your support and am glad you are enjoying my story. Unfortunately we didn't make it to 16 reviews so I haven't posted two chapters this time, but I have written a slightly longer chapter so I hope that it's OK with those that did review. I was thinking that if I get 17 reviews to match the number of this chapter, I will try to write a long chapter next time. As always, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 – I Can't<span>

"Ashton!" I cried. Ashton spotted me and started to sprint towards us. Mason pulled me behind him and stood in a protective way, shielding me and keeping his sword poised.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. "It's Ashton. He's not going to hurt us."

"Don't be so sure." Mason replied. What was he on about? Ashton would never hurt me. When he Ashton reached us, he approached carefully, cautious of Mason's sword.

"Avery!" He exclaimed.

"Ashton." I smiled. I stepped forward but Mason stopped me with his arm, his sword still raised.

"Mason, can you please let me through and lower your weapon?" I asked.

"Not until I'm certain he's not going to hurt you." He answered.

"He's not going to! He hasn't even got a weapon!"

Mason didn't back down.

"Ashton." I said. "Tell him."

Aston raised his hands.

"I promise you I am not going to attack you. Like Avery said, I don't even have a weapon." He said. Mason deliberated for a second, and then lowered the sword.

"Thank you." I walked past him, up to Ashton and threw my arm around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said.

"I'm glad you're ok. See, I told you so. I knew you would survive." I replied.

"I had something to fight for."

That reminded me. I let go of him.

"Yeah, about that, why? Why did you choose me? Of all the things in this world, why me?" I questioned. Ashton's ears went pink.

"I…I…Avery! Your arm! What happened?" He asked, avoiding my question. He looked at my sling.

"It was a career. One of them threw a knife and it hit me." I answered. Ashton narrowed his eyes at Mason.

"And where were you when this happened?" He spoke in an accusative voice. Mason looked down, guilt creeping onto his face.

"Mason was ahead of me. It was entirely my fault. I should've run faster." I explained.

"No it wasn't." Mason said. "It was my fault. I should've checked to make sure you were behind me. I could've saved you from getting hurt."

"But you did. You're the one that patched me up afterwards. If it weren't for you I would have bled to death." I comforted.

"What are you doing with a career anyway?" Ashton asked me.

"I think the question here is actually, where were you? What were you doing? If you had really chosen to fight for Avery, then you would have been there when she got hurt." Mason shot back. He was slightly hurt at the hint of disgust in Ashton's voice. Ashton looked down and kicked at the dirt with his feet.

"Can we worry about that later?" I jumped in. "Can we just find somewhere to set up camp for tonight?"

"I know a place." Ashton replied, looking up.

"Where?" I pressed.

"It's not that far from here. I'll show you. This way." Ashton began to lead us in the direction from which he came. I started to follow, but Mason grabbed my arm.

"You're not actually going to follow him, are you? How do we know we can trust him?" He questioned.

"Because, Mason, he's Ashton. He's from my district. He's my friend and I trust him and I'm going to follow him." I replied.

"What if I don't trust him? What if I don't want to follow him?"

I hesitated. Was he really going to make me choose between him and Ashton? How could I do that? Ashton was my district partner and I trusted him. But Mason was my friend now and I trusted him too. Not to mention he had saved my life on several occasions, he was handy in an emergency and he was a great ally.

"Then I wouldn't know what to do." I answered truthfully. Mason looked into my eyes, searching them for a minute. We locked gazes. I stood in awe of how brown his eyes were. They were such a deep shade that the longer I looked into them, the more I felt hypnotised and spellbound.

"Ok," He said, looking away and breaking my trance. "If you trust Ashton then I'll go with you."  
>"Thank you." I said, still a little dazed. Mason began to follow after Ashton, me walking slightly behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked for awhile, Ashton in front, me following behind with Mason walking beside me. As we journeyed, I noticed the ground turn from dirt, to dry mud, to grass. A little bit further on, we began to approach what looked like a line of trees.<p>

"Where _are_ we going?" I questioned.

"The forest." replied Ashton. What? A forest? How was that possible? Aston turned and saw mine and Mason's confused expressions.

"I know, it was a shock to us too, since you wouldn't have guessed it was here from the Cornucopia." He said. He got that right. There was no way we would have been able to even imagine a forest was on this side of the arena, considering this land had seemed so barren from where we had stood at the Cornucopia.

"Us?" Mason asked.

"Yes, us. I um…I teamed up with Colton, the boy from 12." Ashton explained. That was just as I had expected. "I was actually trying to find him when I came across you two. He disappeared a couple of hours ago and I haven't seen him since."

"Ashton, Colton's dead." I tried to break the news to him gently. "He was killed by Rikki and Channing. They caught him just as he was about to strike one of them with a sword. Didn't you hear the cannon?"

"I did, but I was hoping that wasn't him. I thought that maybe it was some other tribute because there was no way Colton could've gotten caught. He was so careful whenever we went to the Cornucopia, always silent and cautious. I never would've thought that he could've been noticed. I guess I was wrong." Ashton said, sadness creeping onto his face. I quickened my pace so I was in step with him, and grabbed his hand with my free one, giving it a comforting clasp. Ashton returned the squeeze and we continued to walk hand in hand.

* * *

><p>As we got closer to the trees, I noticed that they got thicker as they went back, and that they were very different to the ones we had back at home. They were more exotic here.<p>

"Wow." I said.

"I know, right? It's so different compared to 7." Ashton replied.

"Isn't that the point?" I asked.

"I suppose so." We were beginning to approach the forest now. Mason overtook us and brandished the sword, searching the first line of trees with the torch.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Ashton.

"I'm checking to make sure there's nobody hiding." Answered Mason.

"Well, you don't have to. Trust me, there's nobody around. I've been staying here the past couple of nights and not one single tribute, not even the careers, has ventured into this forest." Ashton explained.

"I still want to make sure. Especially since Avery is injured." Mason said, continuing to search.

We walked deeper into the forest with Mason leading the way. It was only when we came to a fork in the forest did we stop.

"We need to turn left here." said Ashton. "Colton and I set up camp that way and our supplies are there."

"I think we should carry on this way. If I'm correct, then we're heading in the direction of the edge, and I don't want to go any other way besides forwards." Mason contradicted.

"But I know my way around this forest and I can easily bring us back here in the morning so that we can go your way. We should head to my camp and rest for tonight."

"But we can rest if we continue this way as well."

"I'd rather go back to my camp and collect my supplies."

"We have enough supplies in our backpacks."

"Maybe so, however I'd rather go get mine and add to the collection."

"I don't think we should go off course."

"Hey, hey!" I exclaimed, breaking up their argument. "Enough with the fighting!" I was sick of them quarrelling. It was getting on my nerves.

"What do you think we should do, Avery?" Ashton asked. They both turned to me. What was I supposed to do? If I went with one then the other would get narked.

"Um…well, I _would _like to rest, and if Ashton says he knows his way around the forest, then I think we should go to his camp and come back here in the morning." I decided. Ashton gave a triumphant smile. I looked at Mason. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine. We'll go to his stupid camp. But we're coming back here in the morning." He said.

"I'm Ok with that." Ashton replied, a grin still on his face. Mason pushed past him, knocking Ashton on the shoulder, and walked in the direction of the camp. Ashton turned to me.

"Thanks for going with my suggestion." He said. "It's nice to know you still prefer me to Mason."

"That's not the impression I meant to give when I chose your option. I only went with it because it was the one I liked better." I explained. "I like you both equally and don't prefer one over the other." I wanted to make that clear before they got into anymore arguments. Ashton's face fell.

"Then you'd better explain that to him too." He said, stomping after Mason. I rolled my eyes and then pursued the boys.

* * *

><p>It was only a short walk before we approached Ashton's camp. It was nestled between a small ring of trees and wasn't hard to find. A pile of leaves and branches was positioned to the far end of the circle, obviously used as a fire, and there was a heap of supplies stacked by a large tree. Mason stood in the middle of the ring and looked around.<p>

"You call this a camp?" He scoffed. He was still sour after earlier and hadn't said anything to me on the trip here. "You don't even have a tent or sleeping bags!"

"Well, a lot of stuff was taken by the careers when Colton and I returned to the Cornucopia, so we took what we could. Unfortunately there were not any sleeping supplies left." Ashton replied.

"Then it's lucky we have some." I said, trying to get rid of some of the tension that was building between Ashton and Mason. I could sense they were beginning to form a dislike for each other and I didn't want to get caught in the middle.

"Mason, why don't you retrieve them from the backpacks?" I suggested. Mason did as I said and began to unpack the tent, setting it up as he went. About 5 minutes later, it was up.

"Why don't you two get some sleep and I'll keep watch?" Mason said.

"Are you sure? You didn't get much sleep earlier." I asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you two have a lot of catching up to do."

I didn't like the way he said that. He was starting to sound a little nasty and hostile. I hoped it wouldn't last. I didn't want him hating me.

"Ok, if you say you're alright then you can keep watch tonight, but you should get some sleep tomorrow." I said. He nodded and took his place outside the tent, sitting on the ground just slightly to the left of the entrance. He had the sword in one hand and the torch in the other. Ashton crawled into the tent and I followed after him. We had placed mine and Mason's bags inside so I opened one and pulled out the sleeping bag, unrolling it. I turned to Ashton.

"We only have one so what do you want to do? Do you want it for tonight?" I questioned.

"No, you have it. I'll be fine. I'm used to sleeping out in the open so I'll be Ok." He replied. I got inside the bag and laid down. Ashton laid beside me on the floor. Now I had him alone I could finally ask him about the interview. I just hoped he wouldn't avoid the subject like he had done earlier.

"Please tell me why you picked me to fight for." I pleaded, rolling onto my side so that I was facing Ashton. He was looking up at the ceiling of the tent.

"I can't." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't explain it."

"Surely you must be able to."

"I don't know why. I mean, I guess I didn't have any other choices."

"What about your family? Or your friends?"

"They don't need me. My family don't really bother with me anymore, not since I became something of a mute to them. And I don't exactly have many friends."

I felt sorry for Ashton. He wasn't really talkative, less talkative than me, which meant that people just didn't bother trying to talk to him.

"How come you can talk to me though?"

"I don't know. I just…I can't explain it, Ok?" He turned so he was facing away from me.

"Ashton?" I tried getting him to talk to me, but he wouldn't reply. After several more attempts I decided to give up and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey readers! Thanks again to those that are continuing to review. I would just like to give a shout out to GreenPokeGuy who has reviewed the past few chapters. Thanks for your support. I would also like to reply to another reviewer.

Molly of the Chazin Clan - Thanks for all your reviews and for adding me to you favourite and alert lists. I think you're probably my biggest fan at the moment. I really appreciate all of your positive feedback. It really means a lot to me that you like my writing and my characters. I also like the fact that you love my pen name. However, as for my real name, I'm gonna keep that a secret for the time being. I think it adds a little mystery, don't you? :) Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. I cannot express how thankful I am.

Anyhow, on with the story! This is chapter 18. I know I said last time that I would make this chapter a long one if I got 17 reviews, however when I sat down to write it came out this length so for that I'm sorry. However, I will try next time to make it a long chapter. As always, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 – Who's out there?<span>

The next morning I awoke to an empty tent. Ashton must've already woken up. I crawled out of the sleeping bag and made my way out of the tent. It was bright outside, probably getting near to midday, and it was already quite hot. I shrugged Mason's jacket off my shoulders and laid it next to the sleeping bag. I then exited the tent. Mason and Ashton were stood by the pile of supplies, sorting through everything. When Ashton spotted me he stopped and smiled. It seemed that all traces of last night's conversation were gone.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied. "What you doing?"

"We're just sorting through everything, deciding what to take with us when we leave camp." Ashton explained.

"What have you got so far?" I asked, walking over to where they were. Everything was separated into two piles.

"This pile here, is things we can take. And that pile is what we are going to leave behind." Ashton answered, pointing to each heap. The one with things to take was considerably smaller than the other and was almost made up of only food items.

"Oh, and you'll never guess what I found." Mason said.

"What?" I questioned, intrigued. He waved a small, white box in front of my face.

"It's a first aid kit. Not to different to the one your mentors sent you." He replied. What? There had been medical kits in the Cornucopia? Since when? I hadn't seen any.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. That was extremely annoying. I had wasted precious sponsor money on something I could have gotten for free. I kicked at a lone flower in anger, destroying the petals and squashing it into the ground. It was my first kill of the games.

"Speaking of first aid, we should probably change your bandages. They've been on there for a good couple of days and they should have been changed before now." Mason said. We couldn't have helped that though. We had used all of the bandages from my medical kit on wrapping up my arm on the day I was injured.

"I hope the wound hasn't gotten infected." He worried. "We should change them now."

"Before we do, there wouldn't happen to be some clothes in that pile, would there? It's just that mine smell of blood and sweat and it's starting to become annoying." I explained, hopeful. Mason searched, but came across nothing. I would just have to endure it.

"Sorry about that Avery. It's just, whenever Colton and I would raid the Cornucopia we would never think about taking clothes. They didn't seem important next to food." Ashton apologised. "Although, you can always wash the set of clothes you're wearing. There's a stream not far from here. I can show you to it if you'd like. It's where Colton and I would collect water."

Cleaning my clothes would be a good alternative. At least I would be able to get rid of the stench that was beginning to build in my shirt.

I nodded. "Yes please."

"Ok. Right this way." Ashton said, walking in the opposite direction to the way we came. I turned to Mason.

"Do you want to come too?" I asked, unsure as to whether he trusted Ashton enough for me to be left alone with him.

"No thank you. I'm gonna stay here and continue sorting." He answered. So he did trust Ashton now. Good. That was one less thing to worry about. I gave Mason a grateful smile and then followed after Ashton. He led me to a stream only a little way away from the camp. The stream was fairly concealed by the trees, but easy enough to find, and looked quite deep. The water was clear so that I could see the grey rock ground beneath. We stopped by the edge and stood, watching the slow flow of water, nothing but silence passing between us. It seemed that last night's conversation was still fresh in Ashton's mind. The silence was finally broken when Ashton spoke.

"I guess I'll just leave you to it." He said, turning and exiting through the trees. I waited until he was out of my sight before I undid the sling form around my neck and threw the jacket into the water. I stretched my arm out. It was stiff after being kept immobile for a couple of days, so I repeatedly bent and moved it back and forth until it was no longer feeling rigid. I then took off my shoes, leaving them by the side of the stream, and carefully got into the water. It came up to my waist. I pulled my shirt over my head, letting it fall into the river, and then removed the rest of my clothes so I was standing in just my undergarments. The stream was warm on my skin as I washed my clothes, getting rid of the blood stains on the left sleeve of my t-shirt and removing any traces of dirt from my trousers. Once all my clothes were clean, I hung them over the branch of a nearby tree and hopped back into the stream to clean myself. I let my hair down and sunk under the water, coming back up with my hair dripping wet. That was when I heard a rustle of what sounded like leaves close by. My heart began to race. What if I was being watched? I scanned the immediate area for any signs of life, but couldn't see anything. It must've been my imagination. I went back to washing my hair, and then heard another rustle. This time I saw a branch move too. Someone had to be out there. I just hoped that it was either Mason or Ashton, and not someone else.

"Who's out there?" I called, wanting the spy to show themself. There was a further sound of movement and then someone stepped out from behind a tree. My heart pounded as the person was revealed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is chapter 19. I know it isn't long like I said it would be, but I will definitely try really hard to make the next chapter a long one, considering it will be the twentieth chapter. This chapter is a strange one as something really confusing happens, but I hope you still like it.  
>Thanks again to those that reviewed. I like knowing that you are excited about what's going on and it always inspires me to get the story updated quickly, so please continue to review! As always, enjoy the story.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19 – You know why I'm here<span>

"Wren!" I exclaimed, my heart racing. I noticed the sword she held in her hand.

"Avery." She said, a grin creeping onto her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. There was a slight waver in my voice. I needed to calm down. I didn't want to show any fear in front of Wren.

"You know why I'm here." She answered. I nodded. I did know. She had come to kill me. And there would be no one to stop her. Mason and Ashton were back at the camp and I was all alone.

"How did you find me?" I questioned. She smiled and lifted her sword, stroking the blade. My attention was immediately drawn to it and I began to wonder whether she could use it. I hadn't really seen her use a sword in training. In fact, I hadn't seen her use any weapon. Maybe she had hidden her talents so that the audience and all of us tributes would be surprised.

"Well, let's see. I have been staying in this forest for quite a few days now, just waiting for some stupid lone tribute to stumble across my path. And then you showed up. Without a weapon, without another tribute, without anything. I just couldn't resist. I haven't seen anyone in days. Well, no one aside from your little district partner and his District 12 ally. But I decided I'd leave them. They were helping me anyway, what with all their supplies. I've survived for this long because I've been helping myself to their food stock. You'll have to remind me to thank Ashton once I'm done with you." Wren replied. She had come across Ashton? Had Ashton and Colton seen her? Had they been aware that she was taking their stuff?

"Oh wait. You won't be able to remind me. You'll be dead. What a shame! I'll just have to thank him without you. And then once I've shown my appreciation, I'll kill him." She continued, beginning to walk towards me, sword poised. Every fibre in my body was telling me to run, but I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move. I couldn't even build up the strength to scream for Mason and Ashton. I just stood there, waiting for her to kill me.

"Aren't you gonna run?" Wren asked. "Aren't you going to at least try to make this more exciting for the audience at home? Or are you just going to stand there? I suppose that would be better for you. At least you'll die with some dignity."

I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to get away. I wanted to run away from Wren and find my allies. I just wanted these games to be over. I tried to move my legs. Why couldn't I walk? I tried again. My left leg finally shifted and I took a step back. And then another. And another. I continued to step back until I reached the edge of the stream.

"Oh, so you are going to make this more interesting. I'm fine with that. It'll make it more fun." Wren said. I lifted my leg up and over the ledge of the bank of the stream and then walked backwards until I got to the tree where my clothes were drying. Wren followed me all the way, taking slow steps, creeping like a cat, preparing to pounce. In one swift motion I pulled my clothes off the tree and sprinted in the direction of the camp. I heard Wren pursuing me. I yanked my shirt over my head as I ran. Getting my trousers on was more difficult but I managed it without compromising my speed. The camp wasn't that far away, but it seemed like it took years to get there.

* * *

><p>Mason and Ashton were sitting on the ground in front of the tent. They had finished sorting through the supplies and were now putting things into backpacks. They both stood when they saw me running.<p>

"Avery! What's wrong?" Ashton asked.

"Wren… she…found…me…she's…com…ing." I panted, leaning on Ashton's shoulder to stop me from falling over.

"What?" Mason asked, not understanding.

"Wren. She's coming." I repeated, more in control of my breathing. As I said this, Wren burst through the trees. She looked surprised when she saw Mason and Ashton. She looked behind her, probably evaluating whether she had enough time to make a run for it. She turned to leave, obviously deciding she had time, but then Mason spoke.

"Where are you going Wren?" He questioned. She froze. "Chickening out now that Avery's no longer alone? Please, continue with your attack. I would like to see you put up a fight."

What was he doing? Did he want me to die? Wren looked puzzled too. So did Ashton.

"What are you doing?" He asked Mason.

"I'm seeing if she's as tough as she made Avery think she is." Mason answered.

"So that means putting Avery's life in danger?" Ashton said.

"If that's what it takes." Mason replied. What _was _doing? Was he trying to get me killed, or was he trying to psych Wren out?

"Well, I'm not going to allow it." Ashton said, pulling me behind him. "What about our agreement?"

Huh? Agreement? What agreement?

"I'm still sticking to the agreement. I'm just making things more interesting." Mason said.

"Can one of you please tell me what this agreement is?" I asked. They both ignored me. I was seriously confused about what was going on. So was Wren.

"Can you both stop arguing like old ladies and tell me what you're on about?" She cried. The boys both turned to her. Mason spoke.

"We're gonna let you settle your differences with Avery." He explained. My eyes bulged. What?

"Why would you do that?" Wren questioned, intrigued.

"You didn't let me finish." Mason said. What else could he possibly add? "We'll let you settle your differences with Avery, as long as we get to kill you afterwards." That made a little bit more sense, but it still meant me possibly dying.

"What's my other option?" Wren said.

"We kill you now." Ashton answered.

"What if you can't catch me?"

"Come on. You can't possibly think we wouldn't be able to get you. There are three of us, and one of us is a career. I'm pretty sure we'd be able to catch you." Ashton replied. Wren thought for a second.

"But why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because, this way you get your fight and so do the audience, and then we eliminate another member of the competition. It's a win-win situation." Mason said. Not for me it wasn't. I would die. And then there would be two less tributes in the games, making it even easier for Mason and Ashton to win. Maybe that was what their agreement was. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Mason. But I just couldn't believe Ashton was in on it. I thought he cared about me. Or at least, he had cared enough to decide to fight for me. Maybe the games had changed him.

"Ok," Wren nodded. "I'll do it."

"Ok." Mason said. He reached into the tent and pulled out the sword, handing it to me. "Here you go Avery."

I looked at him with a confused and angry expression. Was he really going to let her kill me? Was Ashton? I snatched the sword from his hand. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Maybe this was his plan all along. Keep me alive long enough and then let someone else end my life whilst he watched from the side-lines. Well, I wasn't about to let that happen. I thought of all the moves Ebony had taught me as I faced up to Wren, sword poised and ready for the fight.

* * *

><p><span>AN: For those that are confused about why Mason and Ashton are allowing this fight between Avery and Wren to happen, don't worry as all will be explained in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So, here's chapter 20. Not as long as I would have hoped, but it's got some interesting stuff going on in it. It also ends weirdly too. Plus, it may seem a little rushed as I had all these ideas in my head that I just had to get down. Anyway, thanks again to those that reviewed. I know I say this every time, but your support really means a lot to me. As an aspiring author it's nice to know that people out there think that my writing is actually good and are willing to read my story. I hope I don't let you down with this chapter! Enjoy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: As much as I think it would be awesome to own The Hunger Games, I do not. That right belongs to Suzanne Collins. However, all the characters in the following chapter are of my own creation.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 20 – Any last words?

"Any last words, seven?" Wren asked as she began to walk towards me with her sword aimed at my heart. "Do you want to say goodbye to your Mother? Or perhaps you could wish your district partner good luck. No?"

I kept my mouth shut. She was trying to intimidate me and I wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of seeing me weak.

"Suit yourself. I just feel sorry for your family who don't even get to see you say goodbye to them. It's a shame they won't ever get to see you again. Well, they won't ever get to see you alive again." Whilst she spoke, she continued to near me. I held my sword high, preparing for when our weapons would clash.

"Or maybe they'll be glad to see the back of you. You don't seem of much worth to me. You're just a worthless waste of…" Wren was cut off suddenly. I dropped my sword in shock. She dropped hers too and clutched at her throat, gripping hold of the arrow that was now lodged in her upper neck. Where had the arrow come from? I turned around to see Mason lowering his bow. Ashton had a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe what Mason had done either. When I turned back Wren was on the ground. Blood was pouring from the gash in her neck and out of her mouth. She was gasping for breath. I stood there, not knowing what to do. For some reason I had the urge to try to help her, or at least comfort her in her last minutes of life, even though just a second ago she had been trying to kill me. I ran over to where she lay and knelt down. I removed one hand from her neck and gripped hold of it, giving it a squeeze. It was covered in blood but I tried not to think about it. She returned the clasp but her grip was very weak. I could feel the life draining from her body as her hand began to slip out of mine. I grabbed hold of it tighter, only letting go after the cannon sounded. I slowly got up and walked over to where Mason and Ashton stood. Ashton pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're OK." He said. I pulled away.

"You're glad I'm OK? It's your fault I was in danger of losing my life in the first place!" I yelled. He stepped back, slightly shocked at my sudden outburst. He held his hands up.

"Hey! Hey! It wasn't my idea! If you're gonna yell at anyone, yell at Mason! He's the idiot that came up with it!" Ashton replied, his voice raised. I turned to my other ally.

"What the heck were you thinking? I could've died!" I shouted at him, fighting the urge to punch him in anger. I expected him to shout back at me, but he didn't. Instead, he answered calmly.

"I was thinking it was an easy way of getting rid of an opponent. I mean, did you really think we would've let her hurt you?" He said.

"Actually, yes, I did. So tell me why you did it." I demanded.

"Because, she would've run otherwise. By making a deal like that, she had no choice but to stay and fight." Mason replied.

"But we would've caught her like Ashton said."

"No we wouldn't. There was no way we could have caught her. Didn't you see her in training? She was an extremely fast person. There was no way even I could've caught her. At least by making that deal she believed that she would have died no matter what she decided. By making her think she had a chance of killing you, we saved ourselves an afternoon of running. I think you should be thanking me rather than yelling at me."

"I could have died! Did you think about that?"

Mason grabbed hold of my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes.

"Avery, trust me. There's no way I would have ever let her hurt you, OK? You would not have died. I wouldn't have allowed it. Neither would've Ashton. Can you just please calm down?" He said. I nodded, hypnotised by his deep brown eyes. He kept my gaze for a few more seconds, and then looked away, releasing me from his grip and walking over to where Wren's body lay. He bent down and picked up her fallen sword. That was when I realised I still had her blood on my hands. I looked down at my bloody fingers and remembered Wren's death. The arrow had gone straight into her throat without any warning. Mason, the career, had killed her. Mason, my ally, had killed a person. Mason, my friend, had killed his mystery girl. He had shot his mystery girl with an arrow that had pierced through her neck and had killed her within a couple of minutes. But why? If she was the girl that he allegedly had a crush on, then why would he have killed her? Why would he have killed her to save me? Unless…No. It couldn't be. I couldn't be. I could never be his mystery girl. No. Never. Not in a million years. But then again, I was the only girl left in the games that he hadn't said a definite no to. And he had just killed the only other maybe girl left to save my life. So maybe I was his mystery girl. But then that didn't make any sense. Why me? In the interviews he had said he considered the girl to be serious competition. How could I be competition? All I could do was fight with a sword. But, I suppose, considering the score I got in training, maybe I could be seen as a serious rival. I shook my head. No. Don't even think about it! I could never be his mystery girl! I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough or confident enough to have anyone like him liking me. Although, think about it. Wouldn't it be slightly awesome to have someone like Mason _like_ me? I mean, he was good looking, had some seriously hypnotising eyes and he was a really nice guy who wanted to protect me. Not to mention he was smart and could sometimes be funny. Wait! What was I saying? Did I like Mason that way too? Maybe. And if I really was his mystery girl, then everything would be perfect. Then again, no it wouldn't. We were in The Hunger Games for goodness sake! Even if we did like each other and actually admitted it, there was no way we could be together because only one person could get out of these games. There was no point in even thinking about liking him because nothing could ever happen. No. It couldn't and it wouldn't. I would make sure of that. But now how was I supposed to face Mason? How was I supposed to face him knowing that I was his mystery girl and knowing that I liked him? I would just have to push those thoughts away and focus on the task in hand. I looked up from my hands and realised that Ashton and Mason were staring at me. I must've been looking at my fingers for quite some time.

"Avery?" Ashton asked. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mason questioned. "You seem a little shook up."

Did I? Damn! What could I say?

"Are you feeling bad about Wren? Do you want to perhaps wash your hands and then rest for a little while?" Ashton suggested. I nodded again. That was a reasonable excuse. And I still did feel bad about Wren. She didn't need to die. Then again, none of us needed to die in these games.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mason said.

"No!" I exclaimed. He frowned. Oops! Now what was I going to say? "Umm, I mean, thanks for the offer, but I can go by myself."

"Are you sure? Do you not want one of us to go with you? I mean, considering the last time you went away on your own, you met up with Wren." Mason replied. I shook my head.

"No. I'll be fine for a few minutes." I said, starting to walk in the direction of the stream. Few! That was a close one! I just didn't want to be left alone with Mason for the time being. It would probably feel awkward now that I knew the truth.

* * *

><p>As I thoroughly cleaned my hands in the cool water, I couldn't help but think about back home. Being amongst the trees reminded me of the forests in 7 and brought on a pang of homesickness. I wondered what my family thought of the recent incident. What did they think of Mason? Did they have a clue that I was his mystery girl? What did they think of my chances of surviving in the games? Did they believe that I could come home? All these questions and more ran through my mind as I dipped my fingers in the stream. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice someone come up behind me.<p>

"Hey. How are you?" Mason asked. Great. It was just my luck that he had to come. I turned around to face him slowly. His brow was slightly furrowed and he had a worried look in his eye.

"I'm fine. I think I was just a little freaked out by the blood on my hands." I lied. He studied my face for a moment, and then spoke.

"What's the real reason you're acting weird?" He questioned. Damn. He had seen right through my lie. I didn't know what to say now.

"Come on. Tell me. What's gotten you all shook up?" He pressed. I couldn't think of how to reply. Should I tell him the truth? Should I make something else up? What? What could I do?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So, this is chapter 21. I haven't really got much to say about it, other than I hope you enjoy it. Enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 21 – Confused

"What's the real reason you're acting weird?" He questioned. Damn. He had seen right through my lie. I didn't know what to say now.

"Come on. Tell me. What's gotten you all shook up?" He pressed. I couldn't think of how to reply. Should I tell him the truth? Should I make something else up? What? What could I do?

"Um…Weren't you going to change my bandages?" I asked, changing the subject. He frowned at me. He obviously didn't like that I hadn't answered his question, but he didn't take it any further. He must've guessed that I wasn't ready to talk about whatever was troubling me.

"Yes, I was going to change them. If you wait here then I'll just go and get the medical kit." He replied. "I'll just be a minute." I nodded and watched him exit through the trees. Once he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was okay for now, but what would happen when he came back? I thought over this for a few minutes, and hadn't decided on anything when he returned with the medical supplies. I would just have to try and play it cool. Mason told me to sit down, so I sat by the edge of the stream and dangled my feet in the water. The feeling of the cool liquid flowing through my toes was relaxing. Mason sat beside me and began to inspect my arm. I held it out so that he could get to the injury easily. He carefully unwrapped the blood stained bandages and put them to the side. I turned my head so that I could see the gash. It was healing well, although there was still some dried up blood surrounding the cut, so Mason took the old bandages, cleaned them in the stream, and then soaked them in the water. After that, he used them to clean the wound, gently dabbing the cut and removing any traces of blood. He worked in silence, and no conversation passed between us. It was only when he began to apply the medicine and redress the wound did he speak.

"So, have you decided to tell me why you're acting so weird?" He said.

"What? I'm not acting weird." I lied, trying to sound casual. He stopped working and looked up at me. He raised one eyebrow in a way that showed he wasn't convinced. What could I say now? If I tried to lie, he would see right through me. I would have to tell the truth.

"You killed Wren." I finally said. He looked down and went back to bandaging up my arm.

"I know." He said quietly. "And that's why you've been acting strange? Are you afraid of me now? Are you worried I'm going to kill you? If that's the reason, then I can assure you that I will not hurt you. Ashton and I made an agreement that wouldn't allow me to, even if I did want to kill you, which I don't."

"It's not that. I'm not afraid of you. I'm just…confused." I replied.

"Confused? Why?" He questioned, finishing dressing my arm. He tied the bandage up to keep it secure, and then looked at me. I looked straight ahead, as to not look into his eyes.

"Because I thought she was your mystery girl, and then you killed her. And you wouldn't have killed your mystery girl. Not if you liked her as much as you seemed to in the interviews. So then I thought. You said that your mystery girl was still alive, which left three choices. There was Rikki, who you said no to. There was Wren, who you just shot with an arrow. And then there was me." I let it all out. From the corner of my eye I saw him nod slowly. "So then, earlier, I finally figured it out. I must be your mystery girl. But then, I got confused. Why would I be your mystery girl? I'm nothing compared to the other girls that were in this competition." I continued. There was a moment of silence as he took it all in.

"So that's why you've been weird? You're confused as to why I like you?" He eventually asked. It took me a moment to realise that he had admitted it._ I_ was his mystery girl. I nodded in reply to his question. He laughed.

"I'm glad you're finding this funny." I said.

"No I'm not." He reached for my chin and turned my head so that I was facing him. We locked gazes. "Avery, I like you because you're you. Other girls in these games pretended who they were in front of the cameras because they thought that was the only way they would be liked. I like the fact that you're the same girl you were in your interview. I like how you have eaten probably most of the Capitol's supply of District 7 rolls. I like how you are kind and how you didn't chicken out when you thought that you were going to have to face Wren. I like how you are the slowest runner in the country, yet you managed to outrun the fastest girl in the games. I like how you can put up with me, even though I can sometimes be really cocky. I like how…" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"OK. I think I understand now." I smiled. I felt him grin underneath my fingers and went to pull my hand away, but he grabbed it and took it in both of his. He stroked each of my fingers with his thumbs.

"So, now that you finally know you are my mystery girl, how do you feel about me?" He asked. I looked down, embarrassed to answer the question. Of course I liked him. I knew that by the flutter of butterflies in my stomach that I kept on feeling each time he caressed my hand with his own.

"I like you too." I answered quietly, my cheeks beginning to burn. He dropped my hand and reached for my chin again. I turned my head and looked directly into his deep brown eyes. I felt myself getting hypnotised by his gaze. His hand crept from my chin and up to my cheek. He lightly stroked my face with his fingers. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. It took me by surprise when I felt him press his lips against mine. Warmth immediately spread through me, starting in my centre and spreading out to my fingertips and toes. At first, I was shocked and surprised, but after a few seconds, I felt my self kiss back. This was my first ever kiss and I was never usually the type to get all excited over boys, but I found myself enjoying it. That's why it annoyed me when he pulled away after a little while. He looked at me, excitement in his eyes. I knew my cheeks were flushed, but at that moment I didn't care. All I cared about was him. He smiled as he rested his forehead against mine. That was when I heard the footsteps and a gasp come from behind me. Mason lifted his head up to see who the spy was. I turned to look also. My eyes bulged and my cheeks burned as I saw Ashton, his brow furrowed, jaw dropped, and a hurt look in his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here is chapter 22. It took me awhile to write this chapter because I had writer's block and couldn't think of how the story would go, but I finally came up with this so I hope you like it and I hope you think it's good. Thanks again to all those that are reviewing and are adding this story to their alerts. As always, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22 – Ashton<span>

"Ashton!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at the camp but then I had to clear out so the hovercraft could come and collect Wren's body, so I decided to see how you guys were doing. But it seems you're doing just fine without me," he answered, a spiteful tone to his voice. I suddenly became very aware of the axe that he was gripping hold of by his side. I couldn't remember him ever having one. And then it came to me: Mason had one in his backpack and must've given it to Ashton when they were sorting through all the supplies.

"We should probably get back to the camp. I reckon they've taken the body by now and it's safe to return," Mason said. He stood up, grabbed my hand and began to pull me in Ashton's direction. Ashton's eyes zeroed in on our hand clasp. He looked hurt and angered. I had a feeling this was going to turn slightly sour. As Mason and I went to pass him, he held an arm out, stopping us in our tracks. He looked directly at Mason.

"How could you do this?" He asked. "We had an agreement! Or don't you remember?"

That was about the second or third time the agreement had come up now. But what was this supposed deal?

"Of course I remember it," Mason replied.

"Then don't you remember our terms?" Ashton questioned.

"Yes. And this," Mason held up our entwined hands. "Was never apart of the deal."

I frowned. What _were_ they on about?

"Yes it was! We agreed that neither of us would hurt her," Ashton said.

"And I'm sticking to that agreement. I'm not hurting her."

"Well you're certainly not helping her! How is this supposed to end well? Only one person can live, and we already agreed who that would be."

"Can one of you please tell me what on earth you are going on about?" I questioned. They both looked at me.

"Ashton and I made an agreement last night," Mason answered. I already knew that.

"And what were the terms of this agreement?" I asked.

"We agreed that neither of us or anybody else would hurt you," Mason explained.

"And you've already breached the terms of the agreement. You were never supposed to kiss her! You were supposed to make sure she lived!" Ashton cried.

"I had to let her know, OK? I had to let her know before I died. Unlike you, I don't want to go to my grave not knowing whether the girl I liked ever liked me back. And you know what? It turns out she does!"

Ashton looked at me, confused and…jealous?

"Well then I'm so glad you're happy!" He said to Mason sarcastically.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse us." Mason pushed Ashton's arm out of the way and pulled me in the direction of the camp. When we were a few metres away, I realised Ashton was not following. I stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" I said. Ashton shook his head.

"I think I'm going to go it alone. Teaming up was a bad idea. It'll just end badly. Especially now with you two together," he replied. What?

"But Ashton, you can't leave. You can't go. What happened to fighting for me? What happened to your agreement?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave. He was my friend. He was the only piece of home I had in the arena, well, aside from my necklace from Ebony. Thinking about Ebony and District 7 brought on another wave of homesickness. Except, this time, it was much stronger. I could feel my heart aching for my family and for my friends.

"I'm sorry Avery. But I can't…I can't stand to see you with him," Ashton explained. Why? What did he mean? He turned to leave in the opposite direction.

"No! Ashton! You can't go! You can't leave us!" I cried, my voice cracking. I didn't want him to leave, of course not, but I think most of my sadness was coming from thinking of home. It made Ashton look even more hurt when he next spoke.

"You don't understand how sorry I am, but I have to go." He turned and began to walk away. I went to follow him, but Mason held me back.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "Let me go after him!" I tried to pull away. He kept a firm grip on my arm. Why wasn't he letting me go?

"Avery, I think you should let him go. He's made his decision. It's better to let him go off on his own anyway. Otherwise it would be harder later if it was just down to us," Mason said. I understood that, but Ashton was my friend. I didn't want him to go. If he went away because of what happened between me and Mason, and ended up being killed, then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes, and then spill out. Mason pulled me into his arms and I began to sob on his shoulder. I cried not just because I was missing home and my friends and family, but because Ashton had now left us.

"Did you hear that?" Mason questioned. I looked up at his face. He was looking around, scanning the trees.

"Hear what?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything. I guess I had been too busy crying.

"I thought I heard someone screaming," He replied. He shook his head as if he were shaking the idea out of his mind. That was when I heard it, someone crying out. It was a strangled sound that was quite loud, and very clear.

"Did you hear that?" Mason said. I nodded. Then came another scream. Who was it? It sounded close, and sounded male. Oh no. Ashton. Where was he?

"Mason, you don't think it could be Ashton, do you?" I asked. He didn't reply. "Mason?" I pulled away from him to get a better look at his face. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Mason?" His eyes met mine. He placed his hands on my shoulders and ducked down to my level, just as my brother had done on the day of the Reaping.

"Avery, I want you to stay here, okay? I'm going to go and see who that is, and I need to know that you're going to be safe," He said. What?

"No! I'm going with you. If that's Ashton, then I want to help him," I argued. "Besides, remember what happened the last time I was here alone? I was almost killed by Wren. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Mason held my gaze for a second, and then agreed.

"Okay, you can come. But you have to stay close to me."

I nodded. Mason grabbed my hand and we started walking in the direction the scream came from. We treaded carefully, trying not to make any noise. We could hear the strangled cries becoming closer and more frequent. When we reached a clearing we saw who was making the noise, and who was causing it. Locked in a struggle, were Ashton and Channing. Channing was holding Ashton in the air, his hands around my district partner's neck. I immediately lunged forward, desperate to help.

"Ashton!" I cried. Both Channing and Ashton looked my way. The career smiled, and then tightened his grip around Ashton's throat.

"Look who it is! It's your girlfriend!" He said to Ashton. "Don't get your hopes up though. There's no way she can save you now. And just think, once I'm done with you, she's next."

Ashton's mouth opened to say something, but that only encouraged Channing to hurt him even more. Not to mention it resulted in another strangled scream involuntarily escape from his lips. I turned around.

"Mason do something! Please!" I exclaimed. He walked forward, planted a kiss on my cheek, and then went to face Channing.

"Hey Channing!" He called. "What you doing?"

"Mason," Channing replied. "I'm just getting rid of another weak tribute. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, just saving a friend from a career," Mason answered back. Channing looked confused. He slowly began to lower Ashton to the floor, probably sensing danger. Mason approached Channing, raised his right fist, and smacked him in the face. The District 1 tribute stumbled back, releasing Ashton from his iron grip and then crashing into a tree. I ran to Ashton's side. He was laying on the ground, gasping for breath and had hand shaped marks imprinted onto his throat. I knelt down beside him and pressed my fingers to his neck. His pulse was way too fast.

"Ashton? Ashton can you hear me?" I questioned. The slight movement of his head indicated he could. I didn't know what to do after that. The only thing I could think of doing was waiting until he had gotten his breath back.

"Av…ery," He panted, holding his hand out. I took hold of it. "Av…ery."

"Yes Ashton?" I asked. I wondered what he was trying to say.

"Av…ery…woun…ded…Chan…ning…cut…me…sto…mach…not…eno…ugh…time…left…dy…ing." He wheezed. What? No. Ashton injured? No. It couldn't be. I began to scan his torso with my eyes, and then there it was, a giant cut in his abdomen. It was very deep and was gushing with blood. How could this have happened? When could it have happened? What had happened to his axe? Had Channing used it to injure Ashton? How could Channing have found him? Nobody except for me, Mason, Ashton, Colton and Wren had been in the forest. Unless…unless the careers had finally decided to venture into this side of the arena. Did that mean Rikki wasn't too far away? I lifted my head to search the surrounding area. The only thing I could see was the fight that was now going on between Mason and Channing. Mason had Channing in a headlock and was slowly choking him to death. I dropped my gaze back down to Ashton. I could see the light fading from his eyes, the life draining from his body, and there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was sit there and watch him die. It reminded me of Wren and the tears began to fall again. Only this time they were coming out fast and by the bucketful.

"Avery," Ashton said. He was getting his breath back now. "Avery, can you do something for me?"

"Anything," I replied. I would do anything he asked. He was dying.

"Can you kiss me? Please?" He questioned. What? That was what he wanted? A kiss? From me? But why?

"Ashton…" I said.

"Please?" The desperation in his voice was clear. This was his dying wish. I closed my eyes and leant down, pressing my lips to his. I could feel him smile. He returned the kiss, and then that was when the life drained from his body. The pressure of his lips against mine decreased, and his hand began to slip out of my clasp. I pulled away from his face and felt the pulse in his neck again. There was none. The cannon that sounded confirmed Ashton's death.

"Avery," Mason said, sitting down next to me. He must've defeated Channing. The sound of the second cannon told me that the career was now dead. That left four of us; me, Mason, Rikki, and the boy tribute from District 4. His name had always been lost on me, but now, in my time of extreme sadness, it came to me. His name was Gerard.

"Avery, I'm so sorry. If I would have known that this would happen, then I wouldn't have let him leave," Mason apologised. "Although I suppose that doesn't make any difference now. Not since…"

I leant my head on Mason's shoulder. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me to his chest. I sobbed into his shirt. Ashton was dead. My friend, my piece of home, was dead. I couldn't believe it. He had died at my knees, and it was my fault. If he hadn't walked in on me and Mason kissing, or if I had gone after him when he left, then he wouldn't have run into Channing and wouldn't have been murdered. Yes, that's what it was, murder. Channing had murdered Ashton. And it was all the Capitol's fault. If there were no Hunger Games, then Channing wouldn't have had to do that. He wouldn't have had to stab Ashton and then strangle him to death. I didn't know how yet, but I was determined to get my revenge.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here is chapter 23. It's a short one but has an important announcement at the end. I hope you all enjoy reading it and will please review.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 23 – Attention tributes!

"Avery, I think it's time for us to go. They need to take the bodies and they can't if we're still here," Mason said, pulling me up into a standing position. I took one last look at Ashton's body before we exited through the trees.

"Goodbye Ashton," I wished. I felt Mason tighten his grip around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Avery. I know how much you liked him. He was your friend and your piece of home. Now you have nothing. And it's all my fault. I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again. In fact, I'll understand if you don't want to be allies with me anymore," Mason apologised. What?

"No. Don't say that. I don't want you to go. And don't go blaming yourself. It's my fault he's dead, not anybody else's," I argued. "Can we just go back to camp now? I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep."

Mason nodded and led me in the direction of the circle of trees where the tent was pitched. The sun was beginning to go down when we arrived back at camp. Mason went back to sorting through the supplies whilst I crawled into the tent. I laid myself down, not bothering with the sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off.

* * *

><p>My sleep was not peaceful. I was visited by Ashton in my dreams, and I watched him die before my eyes once again. His body then disintegrated and his family stood where he had lain. I had never actually spoken to his family, but now they started screaming accusations at me, blaming me for his death. His older sister, Andie as I had once heard her been called, yelled profanities at me and then began shouting that I had killed her younger brother. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that none of this was really happening, but it had seemed so real. So much so, that when I awoke I was surprised at where I was. I quickly crawled out of the tent. Mason was sat outside, guarding the camp and watching the sky. It had grown dark during the time I was asleep and I wondered whether they had projected the faces in the sky yet. My question was answered as the anthem was blasted through the entire arena. I saw Channing's face first. He was glaring at me in a way that made my stomach churn, so I was almost glad when his face was replaced with that of Wren's. She had looked so innocent and slightly stupid when I had first laid eyes on her, but now, after seeing her true colours, I noticed that glint of fire in the corner of her eyes. Then her face disappeared and Ashton filled the sky. He looked at me with soft, kind eyes that made me ache with longing. If only I could feel his hand in mine once again. Then I would feel better. Then I would not feel so homesick. Suddenly, without warning, a parachute floated down from the sky and landed just in front of me. I grabbed it and to my surprise and delight, I found a basket filled with District 7 rolls attached to the cloth. It was as if my mentors had sensed me pining for home. I took out a roll and shoved it into my mouth, enjoying the taste of tree bark as the bread passed my tongue. I decided that those rolls were now my favourite food.<p>

"Um…Avery?" Mason said. I had almost forgotten he was there. I looked up from the basket and locked gazes with Mason.

"How'd you sleep?" he questioned.

"Fine," I replied. He searched my face for a minute. He could probably see that I was lying, but he didn't take it any further.

"So, can I have one of those rolls or are you going to hog them all?" he asked. I smiled slyly, and then handed him some bread. He devoured it, finishing it in seconds.

"I swear, District 7 rolls are the best food in the world!" he exclaimed. I agreed with that. There was just something about the bark that added that little something that made you addicted to the things. We both ate several more, and then Mason told me to get some more sleep. I didn't like that idea. Sleep meant dreams that were more like nightmares, and those nightmares were going to be about Ashton.

"Do you think…can you maybe…?" I began. I didn't know how to ask it.

"Yes?" Mason said.

"Can you come too? I don't think I can sleep alone anymore," I explained. That was true. After the nightmares I'd had earlier I didn't want a repeat of that experience. Maybe if there was someone there, they would help keep the bad dreams away. That was the theory anyway. Mason deliberated for a second.

"That'll mean there will be nobody keeping watch, but, if you need me, then I'll come," he decided. I smiled gratefully and started to make my way into the tent. Just as Mason had begun to follow me, the sound of trumpets filled the air. We both froze and looked at each other. Trumpets were usually followed by announcements. Game changing announcements.

"Attention tributes!" boomed a loud voice. "Congratulations on making it to the last four! I'm sure you've made all of your families proud! To applaud you I would like to invite you all to a spectacular feast at the Cornucopia. It will take place at exactly noon today and you are all required to come. Failure to show and you are guaranteed certain death. However, if you do show, then you will be rewarded with a fine meal that will keep you going until the very end."

I noticed how he didn't say "until the very end of the games", and instead said "until the very end", implying that some of us would not make it out of the feast alive.

"There will be further instructions on what to do when you arrive at the feast. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour," the voice finished.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter. I've just had so much going on recently. I've had writers block, have been ill, and then have been revising for some exams, so I've been really busy. But don't worry, I managed to write this chapter just for you. It's a bit rubbish, but I really wanted to get out a chapter and this is how it came out. I hope you like it. Anyway, I've had a request from a reader about doing a chapter from a different character's point of view and I was just wondering what you guys thought about it. Should I write from another character's perspective or is it too late in the story to do so? If you want me to write from a different POV, then whose mind would you like to get inside of? Please let me know! As always, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 24 – Rules of the Feast

"Attention tributes!" boomed a loud voice. "Congratulations on making it to the last four! I'm sure you've made all of your families proud! To applaud you I would like to invite you all to a spectacular feast at the Cornucopia. It will take place at exactly noon today and you are all required to come. Failure to show and you are guaranteed certain death. However, if you do show, then you will be rewarded with a fine meal that will keep you going until the very end."

I noticed how he didn't say "until the very end of the games", and instead said "until the very end", implying that some of us would not make it out of the feast alive.

"There will be further instructions on what to do when you arrive at the feast. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour," the voice finished. What? A feast? But, why? Why would they reward us? Unless, this was going to be the grand finale. A way of getting rid of three tributes and finally getting a victor. This would be it. I would not survive the feast and I would be dead by this time tomorrow. I hoped my family would be alright. I tried to guess how they would react. Barnett would take the next week or so off work, to mourn, and then he would have to go back because my family would need the money he earns. My Mother would be distraught for awhile, several weeks or maybe even a month, and then she would go back to her normal self as she had to help my siblings get by. Sawyer would cry a lot at night, but during the day she would be there for Mother and Barnett and would go to work at the carpenters' everyday as she usually did. Or at least, that's what I hoped would happen. Maybe they would be sad for a little while, but would continue as usual. Or maybe they wouldn't even care. Or perhaps they would be so sad that they wouldn't be able to get by anymore. Whatever happened, I definitely wasn't going to be there with them.

"We should probably get going then," Mason said, standing up. He didn't seem fazed by the announcement or impending death at all. That was probably best anyway. It made me hope that he might actually fight and make it out of the arena. I'd rather he won than anybody else. I stood and we readied ourselves to leave. There was no point in taking down the tent, so we decided to leave it and quickly packed up a backpack each. We filled the bags with the essentials: water, a bit of food and weapons. Just as we were about to set off, Mason grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Listen Avery, if I don't make it past this feast, I just want to let you know that I'm really glad that I met you," he said.

"I'm glad that I met you," I replied. And I was. He had helped me survive and I wouldn't have gotten as far as I had without him. Not to mention I had grown to really like him. He was a great guy and I would never have expected to become friends with someone from District 2.

"I hope we get through this," Mason said, releasing me from his arms and grabbing my hand once again. He used his other hand to cup my face and then leant in, pressing his lips to mine for the second time. I felt that warmth inside me again, spreading through my entire body to the very tips of my being. It was a soft kiss and wasn't something I would expect to receive from someone like Mason, a strong and brave boy, but I liked it, very much. It was a shame when he pulled away.

"Come on. We've got to go," he said, a smile on his face. He gripped hold of my hand and as our fingers entwined we left the camp, probably for the last time.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost at its highest point in the sky when the trumpets sounded. Mason and I had been walking for what seemed like days, and we were sure that we had nearly reached the Cornucopia. We froze when the voice of an announcer filled the arena.<p>

"Attention tributes of the 34th Hunger Games! I am glad that you have all decided to attend the feast and am looking forward to seeing you enjoy the fine meal we have prepared for you. The feast will begin in just 10 minutes; however, before you are allowed to enjoy the meal you must follow these simple rules. Rule number one, is that all weapons must be deposited into the mouth of the Cornucopia before you may begin the meal. Rule number two, is no fighting is to take place until after the meal. And the final rule, rule number three, is once the meal is over; no tribute is allowed to leave the Cornucopia area. Failure to follow these simple rules and you will receive severe punishment," the voice announced. What was with all these rules? No weapons or fighting allowed? I supposed that meant I wouldn't be killed straight away, but why had they done that? Did they want us all to talk to each other? And then there was the rule about not being allowed to leave the Cornucopia once the meal was over. What was all that about? I looked at Mason. He'd had his eyes locked on my face for the entire broadcast, probably to see what my reaction was. I studied his face too. His brow was furrowed and his jaw was set. He was like this for a few seconds, and then his face relaxed.

"Come on. The feast starts in less than 10 minutes and we're almost there," he said, tugging on my hand and pulling me in the direction of the horn.

We arrived with minutes to spare. The area was clear, but I was sure Rikki and Gerard were near, just keeping themselves hidden. Mason and I however, were in full view of the others as we stood right by the mouth of the Cornucopia. I was feeling paranoid about one of the other tributes firing a weapon at me and my stomach began to tie into knots, but then I remembered that no fighting was to take place until after we had all eaten. That relaxed my stomach a little.

"Are we supposed to just stand here?" Mason whispered in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders. As if in reply to my ally's question, the trumpets sounded and the voice of the announcer filled the arena once more.

"Hello tributes. I am to remind you that you must place all of your weapons in the mouth of the Cornucopia in order for the feast to start. Failure to do this and you will be punished," the voice announced. I looked to Mason. He shrugged his shoulders and then pulled his backpack off, throwing it into the Cornucopia. I copied him, chucking my bag into the giant horn too. I looked to the sky, expecting another announcement. As I did this, there came a laugh from behind. I turned and faced a boy with blonde hair and bronze coloured skin. He must've been Gerard. He had a smirk on his face and was carrying some kind of weapon in his hand. It was a stick with a spiky ball on a chain at the end of it. I wasn't certain, but I thought that it might be called a mace. He strolled past me and placed his mace down in the Cornucopia. He looked around.

"Well? Isn't there gonna be a big fanfare of trumpets and then we get told the feast is gonna start?" he exclaimed, looking to the sky.

"They aren't going to," Mason answered. "Until Rikki comes out and gives up her weapons."

Gerard looked annoyed.

"Then why doesn't she come out?" he yelled. "Some of us are starving here!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your pants on!" cried Rikki, stepping out from behind a tree. She walked up to the horn and tossed her weapons inside.

"Happy now?" she shouted. Gerard crossed his arms and smiled.

"Yes, very," he replied. Rikki rolled her eyes, and then looked towards me and Mason.

"So, it seems there's one less of you. What happened? Get sick of your little district partner, Avery?" she asked, spite in her voice. I had the sudden urge to throttle her.

"Actually, he was killed by Channing. But of course you knew all about that," Mason answered. Rikki tried putting on an innocent face but couldn't, her expression morphing into a giant grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, no remorse in her voice whatsoever.

"Yeah, and sorry for killing your boyfriend," I shot back angrily.

"Oh, no, thanks for that. I was planning on killing him anyway, it was just a case of how and when, but luckily you solved that problem for me, so thank you," Rikki said. Huh? She had wanted Channing to die? What had happened between them to make her want that? They had seemed so cosy just a day or two ago. Then I realised what she had said before. She had known that Channing was going to kill Ashton. Maybe they'd planned it between themselves. A wave of anger rippled through me. I folded my arms across my chest to stop myself from wringing her neck. I had never felt like this. I had never felt so angry before. But I guessed that was just the consequence of going into the Hunger Games. Well, that, dying and watching friends die. Without warning, the trumpets sounded, and the all too familiar voice of the announcer filled the air yet again.

"Hello, young tributes. Thank you for following the first rule. Now, as promised, the feast may begin. Enjoy!"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey people! Can you believe this is chapter 25? I can't. It's amazing to think that people are still reading this story after 25 chapters. Thanks to everyone that is returning to their computers again and again to read my story. Anyway, this is chapter 25. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 25 – The Feast

Without warning, the trumpets sounded, and the all too familiar voice of the announcer filled the air yet again.

"Hello, young tributes. Thank you for following the first rule. Now, as promised, the feast may begin. Enjoy!"

As he said this, the ground began to open, revealing an oval table and four chairs that rose up from beneath the earth. The table was covered with many concealed dishes. Gerard sprinted to the table and chose one of the chairs, sitting down and uncovering one plate. He gasped in delight as he revealed a plateful of fish. The smell of food wafted over to where we were standing and I breathed in the delicious scent. I couldn't resist it any longer. I grabbed Mason's hand and pulled him over to the table. We both sat down on opposite sides and began to uncover the dishes. One plate was filled with meat, whilst another was piled high with bread. I seized a several rolls and then discovered a bowl of chicken soup that was hidden beneath a metal lid. I tucked into the food, enjoying the only decent meal I'd had in days. I was only partially aware when Rikki took the seat at the head of the table. She looked around, uncovered numerous dishes, and then decided on a plate of roasted potatoes and lamb. We all ate in silence, everybody too busy with chewing to start up a conversation. I wondered what they were showing on TV right at this moment. Surely the Capitol audience would be bored with watching us eat. I bet that the Gamemakers were showing highlights of the previous days, or were broadcasting some sort of show that had presenters analysing every move each of us had made. It was only when most of the food was gone did somebody speak.

"So, I wonder why they've treated us with this meal," Gerard wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mason replied. "They've only given us this feast so that once we're done we can all kill each other."

"Mason's right. This is the finale. This is the way they crown their victor," I added.

"But why treat us? Why give us a big meal?" Gerard asked.

"This was their way of bringing us together and making the end of the Games as entertaining as possible. If they had waited for us all to find each other, then the Games could have gone on for ages, and it wouldn't have made for good TV either," I explained. Gerard nodded.

"So, what happens once we finish? We all go crazy and kill each other?" he questioned.

"I guess so," Mason answered.

"That's not what I want. I don't want to have to kill anybody. Even if they did murder my friend," I said, looking to Rikki. She rolled her eyes.

"Well then you're gonna be an easy target," she exclaimed. "And will you stop moaning and suck it up? This is how the Games work. People kill other people. People die. Deal with it."

Rikki's little speech silenced everyone.

* * *

><p>Gerard finished eating first. Then Mason. Then me. And finally Rikki. Once everyone was done, we all went silent. No words passed between us, just cautious glances and silence. I guessed the audience must have been getting bored, because the familiar sound of trumpets rang out through the arena, followed by the announcer's voice.<p>

"Tributes, now that the meal is over, I have been instructed to tell you that the first two rules of the feast are now void. The third rule, however, is still valid. That is all."

The arena then went silent once more as we all took in the news. The first two rules were now invalid. That meant that we were able to have weapons and we could fight with each other again. I looked at Mason. His gaze was fixed on Rikki. He must have thought she would be the first to run to the Cornucopia. And that's where her eyes were fixated; on the giant, golden horn. Though, she must've have noticed Mason watching her, because she hadn't shifted one inch.

"Nobody move," came a voice from behind Mason. I turned my head so that I was no longer looking at Rikki and fixed my eyes on Gerard who was stood holding a sword to Mason's throat. Mason was frozen in his seat. When had Gerard gotten a weapon? Then I realised. He must have retrieved it whilst Mason and I were both watching Rikki. But why was he holding it to Mason's throat? And if he wanted to kill Mason, then why hadn't he done it already? Maybe to make sure neither Rikki nor I would get up and run to the Cornucopia. But, now what? What could I do to help Mason? I looked at Rikki. She was scanning the table, possibly looking for something she could use as a weapon. I joined her search and my eyes fell upon something just to the right of me. It was a knife. Not a particularly sharp one, but if I aimed it right, I might be able to stick Gerard with it. I just had to time it right. My eyes flickered back to Gerard. His gaze was locked on Rikki, probably expecting her to do something. I noticed how he didn't even glance at me, obviously not thinking that I would do anything to stop him. I took that as my moment to act. I snatched up the knife and only took a second to aim it, targeting the hand he held the sword in. Satisfied with my aim, I threw the knife, sending it flying through the air. It dawned on me that it could hit Mason only after I had tossed it. It was too late to think about that now. I just had to hope that it hit its target. The pained cry that escaped Gerard's lips told me that the knife had hit him, and had hit its desired goal. The knife had stuck in the dip between the knuckles of his index and middle finger, causing him to drop the sword in shock and agony. He grasped at his injured hand with the other, yelping in pain as he attempted to pull the blade from between his fingers. I felt kind of bad for what I'd done, and for causing someone so much grief. But then again, he had been about to kill Mason, and I wouldn't have been able to let that happen. Mason. When Gerard had dropped the sword it had landed in Mason's lap, and now Mason was stood up, brandishing the weapon. He had it directed at Gerard, who was still trying to remove the knife from his knuckles. After realising Gerard was no immediate threat, Mason turned to wield it at Rikki, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked at me.

"Did you see where she went?" he asked. I shook my head. I hadn't. I'd been too busy watching the boys to notice what Rikki was doing.

"Then can you please come over here and get behind me?" he questioned. I nodded and raced over to where he stood, allowing him to shield me. Although, as much as I liked having someone protecting me, I wanted to protect myself too. I had to get myself a sword or maybe a bow and arrow. I just needed _something_. Without thinking, I sprinted over to the Cornucopia, not worrying about any of the other tributes. I was only focused on getting a weapon.

"Avery!" I heard Mason yell behind me. I didn't stop to turn around though. I ran until I got to the golden horn and ducked inside, hoping that there was something. I was in luck. Hidden beneath one of mine and Mason's backpacks was a bow and a sheath of arrows. I quickly picked up the silver weapons, loading the bow. Then came a sudden cry from outside the Cornucopia. I raced from the horn to see what was going on. My gaze flickered over to the table where Rikki and Gerard were stood. Gerard was shrieking in pain as Rikki pulled the knife from his hand and then proceeded to stab him with it, over and over again until he had collapsed to the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. I scanned the area, looking for Mason.

"Avery!" came Mason's voice from somewhere to the left of me. I turned my head and watched as he raced over to where I was stood. He looked worried and a little angry.

"Avery! Why did you do that? You could have been killed!" he scolded once he had reached me.

"Sorry," I apologised. He stared at me harshly for a second, and then his face relaxed.

"Well at least you're ok. And now you're armed too. I guess that's all that matters right now," he replied. All of a sudden, there was a loud boom as a cannon sounded, signalling the death of Gerard. That could mean only one thing; Rikki had killed him. Now she would be coming after us.

"Avery look out!" Mason yelled. I only had time to turn my head to face him when Rikki tackled me, pushing me to the floor and knocking the weapons out of my hands. I yelped in pain as my skull connected with the ground. I could feel blood start to pump out of my ears and head. I forced myself up, ignoring the throbbing in my temple. Rikki had run off with my bow and now Mason was chasing after her, sword brandished and shouting words that I wasn't close enough to hear. He caught up with her quickly and wrestled her to the ground, grabbing her weapon and tossing it to the side. He pinned her to the floor, and then reached for his sword, which he had somehow dropped in the process of tackling Rikki. This distracted him for a second, and Rikki took this opportunity to free one of her arms, grabbing a knife from her belt and thrusting it into Mason's abdomen. He froze in shock as Rikki pushed him off of her. She stood up and retrieved the bow, loading it and aiming it at me. I broke into a run and dashed into the mouth of the Cornucopia. There came a clanging sound as the arrow hit the side of the giant horn. Now what was I supposed to do? I couldn't hide forever. And Mason was hurt. I had to get to him before Rikki had the chance to finish him off. But I wouldn't be able to face her without a weapon, so I searched the area where I had found the bow, and came up with the other bow and arrow Mason and I'd had. I loaded the bow and exited the Cornucopia, heading to where Mason lay. Rikki was nowhere to be seen, however I couldn't worry about her at that moment. The only thing that mattered was seeing to Mason. I got to him as he was trying to sit up. He succeeded in doing this, and now tried standing up. It took a lot of effort and a bit of help from me, but he managed it. He clutched at his stomach.

"Listen, Avery, you have to promise me something," he said to me. "If I don't make it, can you give this back to my Father?" He held up his wrist and gestured to the band that was secured to it. I nodded in agreement, not really thinking about what he had asked.

"No, Avery, _promise_ me you'll do it," he said, pulling the band from his arm and pushing it into my hand. I took it and placed it onto my wrist.

"Ok. I promise," I replied.

"Good," he smiled. His face suddenly went dark and his eyes became unfocused.

"Mason?" I questioned, worried.

"Remember, you promised," he whispered before he collapsed, falling face first to the ground. As he fell, I saw the arrow planted in the back of his head. I looked up. Rikki was stood, bow still raised, a smirk on her face. Instinctively, I loaded my bow and raised it, released an arrow and watched it spin through the air. It lodged itself in Rikki's neck, cutting off her air supply and killing her instantly. A cannon fire sounded, confirming her death. I dropped to my knees, throwing away my weapon and examining Mason. There was no use. The cannon that fired a second later reinforced the fact that he was now dead. My eyes began to fill with tears. Mason was dead. Ashton was dead. I was left alone in these Games. Without warning, there was a fanfare of trumpets.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the winner of the 34th Annual Hunger Games, Avery Atwood!" a voice announced. I looked to the sky and watched a hovercraft come into view. It was either here to pick up the dead bodies or to carry me away to the Capitol. I got my answer when a ladder dropped down, beckoning me to climb it. I didn't want to leave Mason, but I knew that if I got into this hovercraft it would take me to see my family again. I used that fact to drive me on. I stood, waved a last goodbye to Mason, and then took a hold of a rung. Some sort of current froze me in place, and all I could do was watch the body of the boy that had once liked me become smaller as I was pulled into the safety of the craft.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I apologise for not posting a chapter in about two weeks. Unfortunately my laptop broke and I have been unable to get to a computer as often as I would like. Anyway, this is chapter 26. It's kind of a filler chapter and is not my best, but I wanted to post something for you. The story is coming to an end really soon and I'm planning on maybe one or two more chapters. I would really like to know if you want a sequel as I had some ideas for what can happen next. Please tell me whether you want another story, and maybe you can tell me what you would want to see happen to Avery. As always, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26 - Concussion<span>

Once I was inside the hovercraft I was swarmed by people wearing white coats and white surgical masks. My eyes flickered around the room, searching for anyone familiar. There was no one. Again, I was alone. That was my last thought before I felt the jab of a needle in my arm, and suddenly the world went black.

I was woken by a doctor a little while later. I found myself lying on a table, with several tubes and wires sticking out of my left arm. Many people dressed in white surrounded the surface where I lay. They all seemed to have a job to do and were moving wordlessly around the room. I tried to sit up, but the doctor pushed me back down and ordered somebody to restrain me.

"Hello," the doctor said pleasantly. He was leant over me so that all I could see of him was his head and shoulders. I looked up at him cautiously.

"Where am I?" I asked, worried. The doctor could sense the panic in my voice and smiled.

"Don't worry. You are currently on a hovercraft that is taking you back to the Capitol," he answered.

"What happened to me?" I questioned.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as you can. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Okay."

"Good. So, first question. Can you remember who you are?" Why did he want to know that? Surely he should know by now, especially since he was my doctor.

"I'm Avery Atwood. I come from District 7."

"Very good. Can you remember what happened before you woke up here?"  
>I thought for a moment and then answered as best I could.<p>

"I remember being tackled by Rikki after the feast. I fell and hit my head. And then there was fighting. Between Rikki and Mason. Rikki hurt Mason, and then she ran off. Mason came to me, and made me promise him something. And then...and then..."

"Continue."

I went on, but the memories hurt.

"Mason, he died, didn't he?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"And then I killed her. Rikki," I said.

"Yes, you did." He paused for a moment. "Well, it seems you memory is fine. No permanent damage." He then looked to his right and nodded. I felt the sensation of a cool liquid entering my veins, and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I was woken by the same doctor several hours later.<p>

"Hello again Avery," he said. "How are you feeling?"

I lifted my head and scanned the room with my eyes. It was a clean white room with a couple of empty beds positioned by the wall opposite me.

"Where am I? Am I still on a hovercraft?" I questioned. The doctor smiled and shook his head.

"No. We landed an hour ago. We're in the Capitol now. How are you feeling?" he answered.

"Um...I think I'm fine," I replied. "What's wrong with me?"

The doctor smiled again.

"You're suffering from a concussion. It seemed that when you hit your head it shook your brain around quite a bit," he explained.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out. I'm going to need you to stand up for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I think so." I lifted my head and then used my hands to push myself up into a sitting position. My head throbbed as I did this and I fell back to my pillow. I found myself feeling lightheaded.

"Hmm..." the doctor said to himself.

"What?" I questioned.

"Can you try standing again?" he said. I moved my head to signal yes, and then pressed my palms to the bed and pushed myself up. My head pounded again but it wasn't as bad as last time. I fought through the pain and pushed myself into a sitting position. From there I slid my legs off the side of the bed and planted my feet on the floor, rising from my sitting position into a standing position. My legs felt like jelly and I collapsed back onto the bed. My head throbbed angrily again.

"How does your head feel?" the doctor asked.

"It hurts, bad." I replied with a lack of better words to describe how my head really felt.

"Hmm...It seems you had a worse fall than I first thought. I must go and discuss this with my colleague. I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Sleep well for now," he said. I frowned. Sleep well? Before I had the chance to ask the doctor what he had meant, I was put under for the third time.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke it wasn't just me and the doctor. Bryony was there too. And Orrick. I had wondered where they'd gone.<p>

"Hello there Avery, our little victor," Orrick greeted. I let out a small laugh.

"Huh. I guess that's what I am now, isn't it?" I asked. Orrick chuckled.

"That's right. Who would've thought a little tribute from District 7 would win the 34th Hunger Games?" he replied.

"Well I certainly thought so," Bryony chimed in. "And I know everyone back home will be very happy to see you again." That reminded me. I would be going home soon. I would get to see my family and friends again. Going home also meant that I would have to face Ashton's family too, but I didn't think about that. I didn't want to put a damper on things. Not when my mentors were so happy.

"Anyway, enough with the excitement, how is your head feeling?" the doctor questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I pushed myself into a sitting position. My head throbbed in protest, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before.

"It feels better," I answered.

"Good. That means the morphling we gave you is working. You should be up and walking around by tomorrow," he explained.

"That will please the President. He's been eager to know when he can crown this year's victor," Bryony said.

"Really?" I asked. Why would the President want to end the Games so quickly? I would have thought he would want to drag them out for as long as possible.

"Yes. He said he desperately wanted to meet the girl with two loves," Orrick answered. What? The girl with two loves? I groaned.

"I know what you're thinking. How could we have let Sigourney sell you as the girl with two loves?" Bryony guessed.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, as stupid as it first seemed, it actually helped you get a lot of sponsors. Everyone wanted to support the girl who had captured the attention of two male tributes," she explained. I groaned again.

"But I didn't have two loves. I barely had one," I said.

"That may be so, but the Capitol audience would disagree with you there. They loved watching the two boys squabble over you," Orrick replied. Huh? Mason and Ashton had never fought over me. At least, I couldn't remember them ever arguing about me.

"I think that's about it for now. I'll check on you again in a few hours. I'm going to need you two to leave so that Avery can rest," the doctor said, pointing to my mentors. They jumped out of their seats, waved a quick goodbye to me and then left the room. I slid down so I was lying once more and closed my eyes. I knew what was coming next. The liquid spread through my system and knocked me out within seconds.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Wow. I can't believe this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read my story and has stuck with it for 27 chapters. Also, a huge thanks to all those that have reviewed. I have enjoyed reading your comments and am thankful that you have taken time to review. Anyway, chapter 27 is upon us and it is a long ending to my first ever fanfic. I am thinking of a possible sequel, so if you would like to read more then I suggest you add me to your author alert so that you will be alerted when the sequel is up. Otherwise, keep checking back to see if the first few chapters have been posted. I'm thinking of starting writing it in a few weeks time so be on the look out! As always, please enjoy reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and am purely writing this for the entertainment of others.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27 - Home<span>

"Avery! Avery wake up!" called Ashton. He gently shook my shoulders, trying to rouse me. My eyes flew open and I stared straight into his blue eyes. Ashton! How was that possible? Ashton was _dead_. I'd watched him die in my arms. And now he was…back from the dead? How? That was impossible! Unless…

"Avery? Are you okay? You look a bit confused," Ashton worried. His brows were knitted together in concern.

"Uh…Yes…I'm fine. I think I just had a weird dream is all," I answered. "Where are we?"

His brow furrowed further.

"We're in the arena. Are you sure you're okay?" he replied. He raised his hand to my forehead, checking to see if I felt warmer than usual.

"I'm fine. I just think I'm a bit disoriented. My dream seemed so _real_."

It had. But I'd been so sure it wasn't a dream. I'd dreamed that I was out of the arena and had won the games.

"I'm going to get Mason. He knows more about this medical stuff than I do. I'll be back in a minute, okay" Ashton said, exiting the tent. Mason! Mason was alive too! He hadn't been killed! Wait. Did that mean that the whole thing with Wren was just a dream too? It must've been.

"Avery?" Mason asked, crawling through the entrance of tent. He was closely followed by Ashton.

"What's wrong?" He sounded worried too. He sat down beside me.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, but it's all good now," I answered.

"What was it about?" Mason enquired.

"Well, it was about the Games. And it was _awful_. I almost got killed by Wren. You almost got killed by Gerard and Rikki. And I had to watch both of you die right in front of my eyes," I explained. I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Just the thought of their deaths scared and saddened me. I was happy to see both of them alive and well. Mason wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Ashton, seeing this, grabbed my left hand and held it in both of his.

"Don't worry. We're both here and we're not going anywhere, right Ashton?" Mason comforted.

"Of course not. I would never leave you," Ashton replied. A smile crept onto my face. It was so nice to have them both there with me. I couldn't believe I had dreamed about them dying. I wondered what had brought on such nightmares. It would be _horrible_ if they both died.

"Avery?" Orrick called gently. My ears pricked up and I lifted my head. Was I hearing things, or had I just heard Orrick say my name? No. Impossible…right?

"Avery!" There it was again! It was definitely Orrick. I wouldn't mistake his voice anywhere. But, what was he doing in the arena?

"Why isn't she waking up?" That was Bryony's voice. She sounded concerned. Where was she? Or was this some kind of trick set up by the Gamemakers in order to unnerve me?

"This kind of behavior is normal for a person suffering from a concussion. It may take slightly longer for her to awake from her slumber," said a different voice. It was a male voice, and sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Perhaps they were only a recent acquaintance.

"Are you sure this is normal? We've been trying to wake her for several minutes now," Bryony questioned.

"Avery?" that was Ashton's voice now. It pulled me back to where I was. I looked at him. Had he heard the voices too? I studied his face. He didn't look worried or confused at all. I must've imagined it then. I was probably still half asleep. Suddenly, I saw the flash of a bright light, shone right into my left eye. It flickered, and then moved to my right. I winced at the brightness.

"There we go! She's waking up!" exclaimed the unidentified male's voice. It was sounding more familiar now. It was…it was the voice of the doctor. Yes, that's what it was. But wait, that meant that I hadn't been dreaming before. Without warning, my eyes focused on the shining beam of a torch being shone into my face. I could feel the cool hand of someone forcing my eye open. They pulled away when they felt the spasm of my eyelid trying to stay up by itself. My other eye opened and then both snapped shut when they saw the light.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Oh! Sorry!" the doctor cried, moving the torch away from my face. I pulled my eyes open again. The doctor was leant over me. He smiled and moved away when he saw me awake.

"Good morning Avery. How are you today?" he asked. I got myself into a sitting position and felt my head throb slightly. The pain was only there for a few seconds and then it disappeared.

"I feel so much better," I answered. My eyes searched the room and found my mentors. Orrick was sat on the bed opposite me and Bryony was stood by the foot of that bed. Their face lit up at the sight of me. Bryony moved and sat at the end of my bed. She took my left hand in hers. This reminded me of my dream. I felt tears prickle my eyes. They threatened to fall and I fought hard to stop them from spilling out.

"I'm glad you're feeling okay," she said. "We were worried your concussion was worse than the doctors had thought. And then when you weren't waking up…well, we thought the worst."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just…" I began.

"Yes?" the doctor questioned. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"It's just I had a dream, and it felt so real," I answered.

"How real?" the doctor pressed.

"I…It felt so real that I thought all of this had been a dream."

"What was it about?" asked Bryony.

"I was back in the Games. Mason and Ashton were both alive. The feast and the incident with Wren hadn't even happened."

"Hmm…" the doctor noted all of what I had said down on a clipboard.

"Well, it's good that it wasn't real because it would've meant you'd still be in the arena," Orrick said.

"I wish it had been real," I admitted quietly.

"Really?" the doctor sounded shocked.

"Yes. If it were real it would mean Ashton and Mason are alive and well. They're all that really mattered to me in the arena and now they're gone." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Orrick stood and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I think we're all going to miss Ashton. He was quiet, but he had some real courage, that kid," he said.

"That's true. And I'm sure a lot of people are going to miss Mason as well," Bryony added. I nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Avery, I'm going to need you to stand up so that I can determine whether you have recovered fully," the doctor said.

"Okay," I replied, sliding my legs off the side of the bed. I planted my feet on the ground and then pushed up from my hands into a standing position. Instead of falling back like before, I kept my stance and stayed standing.

"Do you think you can walk?" the doctor questioned. I nodded and put my left foot out in front of me, taking a step. I took another step, and then another. I walked all the way over to the door and back, sitting on the edge of my bed when I returned. The doctor smiled.

"I'd say you're well enough to leave the hospital now. What do you think?" he said. I nodded. Finally! It wouldn't be long before I would be back home amongst the trees.

"Does that mean she's okay to go?" Bryony asked.

"Absolutely. I can't find any problems with her condition, so I'd say she's good to go," the doctor confirmed.

"Thank goodness for that!" exclaimed Orrick. I nodded in agreement, jumped up from the bed and began walking to the door.

"Wow! Someone's eager!" Bryony cried. "And you don't even know where you're going yet!"

I stopped in my tracks. That was true. I _didn't_ know where I was going. I turned to my mentors. Bryony began walking my way and passed me to the door, opening it and then exiting. I followed her to an elevator at the end of the corridor.

"Here you are," she said, gesturing to the lift. I frowned.

"Huh?"

"You are going to meet Tavius and get ready for your crowning ceremony," she explained, pushing the button to request the elevator. The metal doors opened within seconds. I stepped in.

"Aren't you coming too?" I asked. Bryony shook her head.

"Nope. I'll see you later on." She leant into the elevator and pressed the panel by the door, then stepped away as the doors clanged shut. I rode up alone, and found myself in the lobby of the Training Centre when the doors once again opened. I hurriedly sped over to the tribute elevator and rode to the 7th floor. I was greeted by my stylist and prep team when I arrived.

"Oh Avery I'm so glad to see you!" Gavriella squealed, wrapping me in a giant hug.

"Congratulations on winning the Games!" Lennox exclaimed, pulling me away from his female counterpart and embracing me. "I had my doubts at first, in fact I was betting on Rikki winning actually, but once she was out of the picture I knew you were going to win!"

I frowned. Once Rikki was gone I was the only tribute left. Of course I would've won. I stepped out of Lennox's hug. Tavius flung his arm around me.

"I'm so proud of you! You were so amazing in the arena! I know that I for one would not have survived in there," he said, leading me into the dining room. I froze when I saw the table. It was covered with dishes piled high with food, and it reminded me of the table at the feast. The memory brought a sick feeling to my stomach. I suddenly didn't have much of an appetite.

"Do you want something to eat before we begin work?" Tavius questioned. I shook my head.

"Okay, then I'll just leave you in the capable hands of Gavriella and Lennox," he replied. "I'll be back in a little while with your dress." He released me from his grip and I followed my prep team into my room. I quickly stripped off the hospital clothing I had been put in and stepped into the shower. Once I was clean and dry they got to work sorting out my hair and makeup. My hair was brushed out so that it contained no tangles and my face was coated with little makeup. Tavius returned with my dress and helped me to slide it on. It was dark blue in colour, hung from one shoulder and came down to just below my ankles. The skirt of it was made of a flouncy material that moved with me if I spun. The dress came in at the waist where there was a strip of patterned fabric sewn on. My shoes were simple slip-ons that matched the colour of my outfit. The last thing Tavius adjusted was my hair, which he fixed into a loose bun on the side of my head.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something gold. It was my necklace. Carefully, he secured the pendant around my neck. I reached for it and felt the tree shape with my fingertips. I was instantly reminded of its giver and smiled. I would get to see Ebony soon.

"And one last thing," Tavius said. Again, he reached into his pocket and retrieved something. "Hold out your wrist."

I did as was told and he slid Mason's token onto my arm. I couldn't believe that I had almost forgotten about it. I stroked the band, reminding myself of my promise to Mason.

"_Listen, Avery, you have to promise me something," he said to me. "If I don't make it, can you give this back to my Father?" He held up his wrist and gestured to the band that was secured to it. I nodded in agreement, not really thinking about what he had asked. _

"_No, Avery, promise me you'll do it," he said, pulling the band from his arm and pushing it into my hand. I took it and placed it onto my wrist. _

"_Ok. I promise," I replied. _

"_Good," he smiled._

My eyes prickled again as I came out of the memory, trying not to think too much about what had happened not too long after that moment.

"Okay. We're done. What do you think?" Tavius asked. I smiled, holding back my sad tears.

"It's beautiful. One of your best," I answered truthfully.

"Thank you. Although, I think you might change your mind after you see he dress I've got for you to wear tomorrow at your interview," replied my stylist.

"Ooo! Is that the one with the floral…?" Gavriella began excitedly. Tavius shot her a look that silenced the woman completely. I guessed he didn't want me knowing until I actually put the dress on.

"Now, now Gav! Control yourself! We don't want any fashion secrets slipping out now, do we?" Lennox scolded. Gavriella looked down.

"Anyway! We must be going. You're expected on the stage soon and we must not keep the President waiting," Tavius said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator. We all squeezed into the little space and headed down to the lobby. From there we were whisked below the stage and then I was left by myself as my stylist and prep team ran off to change into their fancy outfits. I could hear the audience buzzing above me. My stomach began to feel funny again and I realized that I hadn't eaten in days. I should've just ignored my disdain and eaten when I was offered food in the dining room. Now I risked my stomach growling furiously onstage. I thought about maybe asking someone for a plate of something; however the only person I saw came to tell me that I was going to be on in a few minutes and I needed to stand on this metal plate. I followed the instructions and waited nervously. I heard the applause of the audience as my prep team was introduced, then the cheer as Sigourney was announced. The crowd screamed when Tavius was presented and then they roared when Bryony and Orrick appeared onstage. My stomach fluttered as I felt the plate rise. It reminded me too much of the arena and I felt sure that I was going to throw up. I closed my eyes and wished for that not to happen. I was too busy hoping for the best that I didn't even notice that I had been raised onto the stage. I only opened my eyes when I felt Caesar place his arm around my shoulder. He led me over to the Victor's chair where I sat down, only just noticing the volume of the audience. The crowd were cheering and hollering and clapping so loud that I had the urge to put my hands over my ears to block out the sound.

After a few minutes of raucous applause the audience settled down and Caesar was able to welcome everybody to the show. Once he had congratulated me on my win he introduced the main part of the show and then the lights dimmed down and the highlights of the Games were played for everyone to see. I watched the programme, frozen in my seat. It was horrible. I had to watch all of the deaths, all of the fights and all of the suffering in full, the editors not cutting out one bit of the gore. I saw the full confrontation between Ashton and Channing and had to relive the moment when Mason died. The show really had a bloodthirsty feel to it this year.

Once the three hour show had finally finished the anthem was played and then President Cane made his way on to the stage. The crowd cheered as he walked over to where I was sitting. Following close behind him was a young, blonde haired girl who was carrying a cushion that held the Victor's crown. He asked me to rise and I did as was told, bowing my head slightly so that he could place he crown on with ease.

"Congratulations Avery," the President said. "You are a deserving winner."

I smiled at his comment, but inside I knew that I was not the one who really deserved the crown. Mason should've won it. Or Ashton. Or even Rikki. At least they all did something and fought; whereas I just stood by and let other people fight and die for me.  
>Caesar then wished everybody a very goodnight and I was whisked away to the Victory Banquet at the President's Mansion. Whilst there I managed to eat something, but usually had to scoff it down quick so that various people could have their pictures taken with me. I couldn't remember how many people exactly, since there was so many, however I could distinctly remember once photograph in which I was pictured with the President, his wife, and their son.<p>

* * *

><p>That night I got next to no sleep as I was so nervous about the interview the next morning. Sigourney came into my room early and yelled at me to get up. Seeing as I was already awake, I jumped out of bed and made my way to the dining room, hoping that I would finally be able to eat something without having to scoff it down. I didn't get my wish though as only several minutes after I sat down, my prep team dragged me back to my room to prepare me for my interview. I was sent into the shower immediately and then had to go through the regular routine of having my hair thoroughly brushed and my face given a light coat of makeup.<br>Once my hair and face were "interview ready," Tavius turned up and helped me get into my dress. With some help I got it on, placed my feet in a pair of rose pink slip-on shoes, and stood in front of the mirror. I saw that they had let my hair fall loosely down my back and had left my face very recognizable. My dress matched the colour of my shoes and fell down to above the knee. It was strapless and had a faint flower pattern that weaved its way around the material.

"So, what do you think?" questioned Tavius. I turned so that I was facing him.

"It's amazing," I smiled. My stylist breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it. And it's just perfect for the final interview. Not to mention, very girly as well," he said. Without warning, there came a knock at the door. It opened and Bryony poked her head in.

"Avery, they're ready for you," she said. I frowned. Who? Who was ready for me? And then I realized. The time had come for me to do my final interview. I left my room and walked down the hall to the sitting room. A film crew had set up there and Caesar was waiting patiently on his chair. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Ah! Avery, there you are! We're about to go live!" he exclaimed, beckoning me to go over. I slowly made my way to where he stood and sat down on the chair that had been put out for me. Somebody in the filming crew counted backwards from five and suddenly we were on air, broadcasting to the whole of Panem.

"Good morning citizens and welcome to the show! I am joined by the very lovely Avery Atwood, who, as you know, is the latest Victor of the Hunger Games. So, Avery, has the news you've won sunk in yet?" Caesar began.

"Um…I suppose it hasn't," I replied nervously. Caesar gave me a reassuring smile.

"Of course, that's to be expected," he said, and then he began a round of serious question asking. He asked me about my feelings towards my fellow tributes, particularly Mason and Ashton, and then asked me how much I was affected by their deaths. After that he enquired about what I predicted would happen when I returned home as a Victor. To all of these questions I replied just as nervously as I had done the first, not relaxing one bit until the camera was off and the film crew had disappeared.

Orrick and Bryony congratulated me on how well I'd done in the interview, telling me that I had seemed extremely honest and innocent. At least I hadn't seemed extremely nervous and terrified. Although, maybe I had and they were just being nice.

* * *

><p>The train ride back home was quick and uneventful, the only exciting part of it being when I could see the familiar forests of District 7 in the distance. Just before the train pulled into the district I changed my clothes, removing my dress and makeup and slipping into a plain shirt and trousers. It felt strange when the train stopped at the little station and I saw the crowd of people waiting for me on the platform. I wondered whether Ashton's family was there also, or whether they had stayed at home, not wishing to see the girl that had been responsible for the death of their son. I quickly ran to the window and skimmed through the crowd, looking for the dirty blonde hair of Ashton's older sister. I couldn't see it, but I did find the brown hair of Ebony as she stood waiting anxiously for the return of her Father and her best friend. I averted my eyes from Ebony and began to scan through the people again, looking for my own family. I couldn't see them and began to worry, concerned for their safety. I was so occupied with trying to find them that it made me jump when Orrick placed his hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Come on, it's time to get off," he explained, pulling me away from the window and gently pushing me towards the doors. As the doors slid open I felt my heart rate increase and had to take deep breaths in order to calm myself. The crowd erupted when they saw me, and I searched through the people again, desperately trying to find my family. Finally I found them, waiting by the end of the platform. I focused on that spot as I stepped off the train and into a pack of photographers, all desperate to get a picture of the new Victor returning home.

* * *

><p><span>AN:Thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this story. And please, please review! This is my first ever fanfic and i really want to know what you thought of it! Thanks again. :)


End file.
